Breaking the Walls
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 21 up.......Sam and Luka set a date
1. Default Chapter

****

November 27th, 2003

Sam leaned down and glanced in the stove. The turkey was turning golden brown. This was her third attempt ever to make a turkey and it seemed that it was going to turn out okay this time. Alex wanted a very traditional thanksgiving dinner this year. Turkey, pumpkin pie, sweet potatoes, everything.

"Alex, are you dressed?" Sam called out. Alex stood in the doorway.

"I look good." Alex ran his hand over his shirt. Sam chuckled looking at her son. He did look good in Khaki pants and blue buttoned shirt.

"Yes you do." Sam smiled, "Is your friend's mother coming?"

"I said he had no family. That means no mom." Alex said.

"Don't be a smart-ass." Sam smiled as she grabbed three plates out of the cupboard. Alex looked his mother up and down.

"Are you going to run a brush through your hair?" Alex asked. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Set the table." She handed him the plates. Sam glanced at her reflection in the window. She looked fine. The door rang through out the apartment, "Let your friend in."

"Okay." Alex ran to the door. Sam grabbed a pot and put it on the stove. It was time to make the stuffing.

"Alex, ask him what he wants to drink for dinner." Sam called out.  
"Well, I brought wine." Sam spun around and saw Luka standing there.

"Luka!" Her eyes were wide, "What the hell are you doing here?" Luka glanced at Alex.

"Alex said you invited me over for dinner." Luka cleared his throat putting the wine bottle on the counter. Sam looked at Alex.

"This is your friend?" She asked him. Alex chuckled.

"Yup." He turned and left the room. Luka sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I thought you invited me." Luka said.

"It's all right. I suppose I did in a way." Sam leaned against the counter, "I hope he didn't promise you anything."

"Just pumpkin pie." Luka smiled.

"Sugar free pumpkin pie, but it's good." She said.

"I'm sure it is. Look, if you want me to go, I will." he told her.

"No. Stay." Sam said, "I cooked enough food. It'll all go to waste if you leave." Luka smiled softly.

"Great. I've never really celebrated thanksgiving before." he said.  
"You're not a virgin anymore then." Sam snickered.

"Hey, Luka," Alex ran back into the kitchen, "Do you like rats?"

"Ahh..." Luka rubbed his neck.

"How about snakes?" Alex smiled. Luka chuckled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause my rats had babies yesterday and my snake had babies last week." Alex said. Luka looked at Sam.

"That's my son." She chuckled, "Why don't you go show Luka all your animals while I put the food on the table."

"Come on. The baby rats look like their insides are on the outside." Alex led Luka to his room. Sam groaned loudly. Why did it have to be Luka? Anyone but Luka...Okay he was a lot better than Tripod Romano was.

* * *

"This looks delicious." Luka said putting his napkin on his lap.

"I hope it tastes delicious." Sam smiled, "Dig in." She put some turkey on Alex's plate. "So, Luka, do you really have no family here?" He shook his head.

"No. They're all in Croatia still." Luka said. What about you?"

"It's just Alex and I." Sam said.

"What about his father?" Luka asked.

"That's none of your damn business." Sam said without batting an eyelash. Luka glanced at Alex who seemed to be happy that his mother said damn.

"I'm sorry." Luka said as he began to eat.

"My dad lives in New York City." he said.

"Alex!" Sam shot him a look. he ignored her.

"He's in a band." He told Luka.

"Alexander!!" Sam snapped, "All this talking means your mouth is empty. Shovel some food in it and eat." Alex rolled his eyes and began to eat.

"Children never like eating." Luka chuckled.

"How would you know?" Sam asked. Luka looked at her seriously. She didn't deserve to know about his kids.

"I'm not an idiot. I do have some experience." Luka said. Alex shifted in his seat.

"Do you like baseball?" Alex asked. Luka smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Who doesn't?" He asked.

"An idiot." Alex said, "Maybe we can play sometime."

"Alex, Luka had a life. He wouldn't want to give up his free time to spend it with a little boy." Sam said. Alex nodded.

"Ooh...He needs to entertain the ladies." Alex said. Luka let out a loud laugh.

"That is certainly not the case." Luka smiled, "it's too cold outside to play baseball right now. When it warms up I promise we can go to the park and play some baseball." Alex's face brightened up.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. Sam took in a deep breath.

"Alex, please go get the Pepsi for me." She said. Alex nodded and left the room, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Luka said at her.

"Don't you dare promise him something you sure as hell know you're not going to fulfill." Sam said.

""How do you know I'm not going to? I have every intention of going to the park with him." Luka said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Typical. Typical man." She said. You're going to break his heart and I'm not going to stand for it."

"Look Sam, I don't know what's gone down in your and Alex's past. That's none of my business, but I'm not some...some monster." Luka said, "I like Alex a lot but if you want me to keep my distance I will, but it wouldn't be my who was hurting him." Sam stared at Luka. God, why did he have to say that?

"Here." Alex handed Sam some Pepsi.

"Thanks. Why don't you say bye to Luka?" Sam said. Alex frowned and looked at Luka. He sighed softly.

"Yeah, Buddy." He said pushing his chair back, "I have work stuff. You know blood and guts." Alex smiled softly.

"I'll eat your piece of pie for you." He said.  
"Thanks." Luka smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Thank you for the wine, Luka." Sam said.

"Right." Luka went to the front door. Sam sighed.

"Sit and eat, Alex." Sam got up and stepped into the hallway, "Luka, I'm sorry, okay? Alex is my life and he comes before anything. As long as you're not a pedophile you can hang with him."

"I'm not a pedophile I just like kids." Luka said. Sam smiled softly.  
"Don't hurt him." With that, Sam went back inside the apartment. Both of them sighed heavily on opposite sides of the door. Overprotection was a horrible thing and Sam was determines to not let her walls of protection down.


	2. Snow Fall

****

December 1st, 2003

It was so cold. Snow was piling up. Sam hated this time of year. She hadn't even begun to get Alex's Christmas presents yet.

"It's snowing pretty bad out there." Sam glanced out the window. Chuny nodded.

"Another foot is expected by tonight." She said, "They just closed the train."

"You've got to be kidding me. How am I supposed to get home?" She asked. Chuny shrugged and walked away.

"Sam, can you check Mr. Armestan's foly?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Sam sighed picking up his chart.

"Sam, your son's school just called." Frank said. Sam groaned loudly.

"What did he do now?" Sam asked.

"Nothing this time." Frank handed her a slip of paper, "They closed the school because of the snow. you need to pick him up now."

"What? Now?" She asked.

"That's what the secretary said." Frank replied.

"I can't! I don't have a car. The trains are closed." Sam said.

"I'm not your fairy godmother." Frank said. Sam growled going to the lounge.

"Goddamn snow." Sam kicked her locker. She glanced at Lily who was getting ready to go. "Lily, could you do me a huge favour?"

"Depends on what it is." She said.

"Could you finish off my shift?" She asked, "I'll cover for you tomorrow." Lily thought about it for a moment.

"All right."

"Thank you so much." Sam said, "Are the cabs running? If not I'm going to have to walk five miles in the snow."

"I'll drive you." Luka stood by his locker. Sam looked at him.

"No thanks." She zipped her jacket up.  
"Walking five miles in snow is ridiculous and you'll be admitted to the hospital with frostbite." Luka said. Sam sighed wrapping her scarf around her.

"Okay. Thank you." She said.

"Come on." Luka led Sam outside. The snow was coming down harder now. She probably couldn't have walked two blocked in this crap. Luka took Sam's elbow and led her to his car. He unlocked it and opened it for her. Sam shivered, "I'll turn the heat up all the way. Make sure you buckle up." Sam gave him a look, but buckled up.

"Alex can't stop talking about you." She said. Luka smiled.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked. Sam chuckled softly.

"Very good. Believe it or not, Alex has a hard time trusting people." Sam said.

"He doesn't seem the type." Luka said. Sam shrugged.

"He puts up these walls. He's been hurt so this friendship that the two of you have..."

"Is great." Luka smiled as he pulled up to Alex's school.

"I'll be right back." Sam got out. Luka leaned back in the seat with a sigh. Sam had let him in a little bit more, but not too much. How could he blame her? He wasn't sure how much Sam knew about his past. he liked it that way.

"Luka!" Alex jumped into the backseat.

"Hey, Buddy." Luka smiled, "Pretty cool that they cancelled school huh?"

"Totally. They cancelled it tomorrow too." He told Luka.

"Come on, Let's get a pizza and take it back to your house. I'll pay." Luka said.

"Pepperoni?" Alex asked. Sam smiled softly.

"Well, of course. Does mom eat pepperoni?" Luka asked.

"Mom eats anything." Alex said. Sam laughed loudly.

"Hey!" She cried.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch watching Luka and Alex play a video game. They always seemed to have a great time doing this.

"Die you blood sucking looser." Alex said. Sam laughed softly. Okay, maybe Luka wasn't the best role model for Alex, but he was better than nothing.

December 9th, 2003

Lately, Luka was in a better mood he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was Alex. Being with Alex reminded him what he had lost ten years ago, when he thought life would always be wonderful. Even though he had been in a nice mood, he wouldn't have forgotten that today would have been his daughter's sixteenth birthday.

Luka sat outside in the cold. There had been a little snow flurry, but now there was nothing. The sky was clear and Luka could look to the stars.

"Aren't you freezing?" Abby pulled her lab coat around her and sat next to Luka.

"I didn't even notice the cold," Luka smiled, "You look good as a doctor." Abby chuckled softly.

"Glad someone thinks so." She said, "It looked like you were in deep thought when I came out here."

"I was." He said. Abby gave him a look.

"Care to let me in?" She asked. Luka glanced at her.

"It's Jasna's birthday." He said. Abby's face softened.

"I'm sorry, Luka. I had no idea." Abby said. Luka shrugged.

"It's all right. She's in a better place." Luka stood up, "We should get back inside." Abby nodded and followed him in.

"Luka, I need your help over here!" Sam stood in the doorway. Luka and Abby ran to the trauma room where a man was throwing a fit.

"Get me out of here!!" He yelled.

"Mr. Johnson, Calm down." Luka said.

"He needs a head CT but he won't relax." Neela said.

"No. he doesn't need one." Luka said checking his vitals.

"Yes he does, Luka." Abby said.

"He's alert. Give him some haldol and monitor him." He said. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to sign my name to anything, Luka. he needs a head CT." Sam said.

"He needs Haldol." Luka snapped. Sam gave him a look, but got the haldol anyway. Abby sighed.

"Luka, was in a MVA." Abby said as Sam stuck the man.

"There happy?" She asked.

"Yes." Luka took his gloves off." Sam growled.

"Jeez! Who died and made you god?" Sam asked. Luka looked at her. He knew she didn't mean it like that, but it still hurt. he turned and left the room.

"Good one." Abby said. Sam looked at her.

"What did I say?" She asked.

"You'd think someone who hung out with Luka or worked with him, you'd know." Abby said.

"Know what?" Sam asked full of confusion. Abby sighed.

"What you said...Who died...About ten years ago Luka's wife, son, and daughter were killed. Today is his daughter's birthday." Abby said. Sam stared at her.

"He...he never told me about a wife or any children." Sam asked, "They were killed?"

"In the Croatian war and trust me, it haunts him everyday." Abby said. Sam groaned loudly. now everything made sense. No family for thanksgiving, his friendship with Alex.

"I'm such an idiot." Sam said.

"So a lot of people here say." Abby smirked. Sam left the trauma room.

"Frank, where's Kovac?" She asked.

"Lounge." He said. Sam went into the lounge. Luka was sitting on the bench tying his shoes.

"Luka?" She walked up behind him.

"How's Mr. Johnson?" He asked.

"He's fine, but I'm more concerned with you." She sat next to him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I suppose, Abby told you." Luka said. Sam nodded.

"Some." She said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of you're business." Luka said, "Just like Alex's father is none of my business." Sam shook her head.

"Having your family murdered is a whole lot more different than an asshole running out on you when you're seven months pregnant." Sam said.

"Did he really do that?" Luka asked. Sam chuckled.

"Smooth, but we're talking about you, not me." She said, "I'm sorry for sticking my foot in my mouth back there." Luka chuckled.

"Don't apologize, Sam." he said, "I hate when people apologize for things they didn't know." Sam was silent for a moment.

"How old were they? Your kids I mean." Sam asked.

"Thee and six." Luka said. Sam shivered.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to Alex." She said.

"The pain never goes away, but you learn to live with it." Luka said. Sam shook her head.

"You shouldn't have to live with it." She said. Luka smiled softly.

"you're telling me." he chuckled.

"Tonight is Alex's night to rent a movie." Sam said, "Want to come by? Movie, popcorn, pizza."

"Good combination." Luka chuckled, "Will it be a gory movie?" Sam chuckled.

"Oh probably." She said patting his leg, "Let's get back to work."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Luka said. he needed a moment. Sam was trying to help, but she stirred up a lot in him, both good and bad.


	3. The Congo

****

December 16th, 2003

Sam's views on Luka were drastically changing. She couldn't let him know that though. She had to keep her strong persona up for protection. He was making a big spot in her life and that scared her. She didn't want Alex to get hurt.

"Mom, I can't find my socks." Alex called out.

"Check in your sock drawer." Sam chuckled as she packed his lunch. He needed a healthy lunch. The doorbell rang, "Who is it?"

"Me." Luka said.

"My stripper pimp?" Sam asked. Luka walked into the apartment.

"We can talk about that later." Luka chuckled, "Your ride is here."

"Great. I was afraid Alex was going to be late.' She said, "Need me to pack you a brown bag lunch?" Luka chuckled.

"I'll be fine. Coffee?" He asked. Sam nodded and pointed to the coffee maker. Luka grabbed a mug out of the cupboard. Sam smirked.

"Make yourself at home." She said.

"I will." He winked.

"Alexander, hurry your ass up!" Sam put his lunch in his backpack, "I'm going to be busy with Christmas things today."

"My gifts are already wrapped and waiting to be handed out." Luka smiled.

"You're a freak. Alex, Come on." Sam said putting her hair up, "You get Alex anything?"

"That's none of you business." Luka sipped his coffee.

"Well, he is my son. The fact that I gave birth to him gives me some rank." Sam said.

"I got him some baseball equipment, gloves, ball, bat, you know Fun stuff." Luka said.

"He'll love it." Sam glanced at the clock. "I'm going to kill that child. I knew he would be late." Sam walked to his bedroom. "Alex, you're determined to give me grey hair before I'm thirty." Sam walked into the room, "Come on, Buddy." Alex was laying on his bed shivering, "Alex?"

"Ma..." He mumbled. Sam ran over to his bed. He was sweating, almost drenched.

"Shit, Alex." She reached in his bedside drawer and pulled out his lancets. "You didn't check your sugar levels did you?" Sam cleaned off his left index finger.

"What's going on?" Luka asked. Sam pushed his finger into the lancet. The number popped up on the screen.

"His level is sixty-six." Sam said, "Get his kit out of the fridge." Sam sat Alex up, "I told you eat your god dam breakfast."

"Not...Hungry." Alex grunted.

"I don't care if you're ready to throw up, you're eating when I tell you to." Sam said as Luka came back in.

"Here." He handed her the kids. Luka watched as she loaded the needle and stuck Alex with it, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah. he will be." Sam smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead. She took in a deep breath.

"Sorry." Alex mumbled.

"It's all right, Baby. Just rest. you don't have to go to school." Sam tucked him back into bed. Alex looked at Luka.

"You staying?" He asked.

"Of course. I feel like playing video games later." Luka said, "but rest for right now."

"Okay." Alex snuggled in bed. Luka looked at Sam who rushed out of the room. He followed her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No. I'm not okay." She said not looking at him, "God! I hate this shit!"

"Hate what?" He asked.  
"My boy being sick." Sam looked at him, "Why can't he be a normal boy? Why can't he waste all his allowance on candy?" Luka sighed softly.

"I wish I could give you the answers that you wanted." Luka said. he watched her body shudder slightly. He reached out and touched her arm. She retreated from his touch.

"You know, you don't have to stay." Sam said. Luka chuckled softly.

"I told Alex that I was going to stay. you know that I'm good on my word." Luka told her. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that's an annoying trait of yours." She chuckled.

"You love it. you find it strange that a man can stay true to his word." he said. Sam groaned.

"God, don't analyze me." She said, "I hate when people do that."

"Sorry. I like you and I want you to be able to let me in." Luka said. Sam chuckled.

"I'm sure you want to be let in." She said. Luka blushed.

"Come on. Talk to me." Luka said. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Luka, I am so glad that you told me about your family, but I'm not as trusting as you." Sam said, "I um...All I have are these stupid walls of protection and if they're broken down, I'm vulnerable. I had Alex when I was seventeen and I had to be strong to protect him." Luka stared at her as she walked out of the kitchen. She had let him in a little even if she didn't mean to.

January 1st, 2004

Man, did hangovers suck. Normally Sam didn't drink, but everyone from work went out to celebrate the New Year. it was nice to see everyone in a social atmosphere. Luka was acting weird the entire night though. he only spoke to her once. It sort of hurt her.

"Here, Mom." Alex handed Sam a glass of water, "This is better to barf up." Sam chuckled.

"Thanks, Boy." She sat up in bed. Alex sat next to her.

"Did you dance?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"I danced all night.' She said pushing her hair off of her shoulders.

"Who did you kiss at midnight" Alex asked her. Sam thought about last night. She had been hoping it'd be Luka, but he had bee talking to some girl from oncology.

"I kissed Cooper on his cheek." Sam said. Alex groaned.

"Coop is a loser." Alex said. Sam laughed pulling her son close.  
"Well, yeah, but he was the only thing there." Sam said.

"Was Luka there?" Alex asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but I think he's mad at me." She said.

"What did you say to him?" Alex asked, "You do tend to have a huge mouth."

"I didn't do anything." Sam said.

"Maybe that's the whole problem.' Alex said kicking off his slippers.

"Since when did you become an expert on love?" Sam asked.

"I read Cosmo you know." Alex said.

"I know. I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Sam said, "That isn't proper reading for a boy your age."

"I'm almost ten." Alex said, "You're pushing thirty."

"Oh hush up." Sam chuckled as the doorbell rang, "Go get that."

"I'm not your servant." Alex said.

"That's why one has children." Sam chuckled.

"That's why one has parents." Alex said. Sam rolled her eyes and slid out of bed. The doorbell ran again.

"I'm coming." Sam said opening the door. Luka stood there. her eyes fell upon a suitcase, "I know you love Alex and all, but you can't move in."

"I've been meaning to tell you..." Luka said. Sam crossed her arms.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"I'm leaving Chicago." Luka said. Sam stared at him.

"For good?" She croaked out.

"I don't know. I'm going back to the Congo so I might never come back." Luka said. Sam's eyes were wide.

"When are you leaving?" She asked. Luka sighed.

"In two hours." Luka said.

"You've got to be shitting me! you've got to be fucking shitting me!" Sam snapped.

"What?" he asked.

"I know you'd do it. I knew you'd fucking do it, but I didn't think it's happen this soon." Sam said.

"Do what?" Luka asked.

"Break Alex's heart. That's the one thing I asked you not to do. There's a little boy in that room who idolizes you." Sam said.

"I know. That's why I came to tell him I was leaving." Luka said.

"The same fucking day!" She cried, "You could have told us last week."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I need to go to the Congo." Luka said as Alex stepped out into the living room with large eyes.

"You're leaving me?" He asked

"I'll be back in April." Luka told him.

"But my birthday is in March. you're going to miss it." Alex said. Sam put her arm around his shoulders.

"This is what I get for letting you in our lives." Sam said, "Choose us, Luka. Forget the Congo and help us." Luka stared at Alex and Sam.

"I'm sorry." Luka picked up his suitcase. Alex's eyes filled with tears as he watched Luka leave.

"Son of a bitch." Sam slammed the front door. Alex ran to his bedroom, "Alex?"

His heart had been broken. Sam knew it'd happen again. She walked to Alex's bedroom. Who the hell went to the Congo anyway? Last time he had almost died.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Sam asked. Alex whimpered.

"Why did he go? We're better than all those sick people." Alex said.

"He's a doctor. It's his job to take care of people." She said.

"I'm people." Alex said. Sam stared at him. Yes, he was.

"Come on. Get your shoes and jacket." Sam said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"We're going to the dam airport." Sam said.

* * *

Sam and Alex ran into the airport as if they knew where they were going. They were still dressed in their pajamas. Sam looked at the screen. She was hoping she'd see a flight going to the Congo, but she didn't.

"Gate E17." Alex said.

"What?" Sam asked. Alex pointed to the screen.

"That M place is in Africa. It's probably a connection flight." Alex said. Sam smiled.

"You do pay attention in school." She said.

"Sometimes." Alex took her hand and they started to run across the airport. Sam's heart was pounding. She felt like she was in one of those cheesy romance movies that she hated so much.

"There!" Sam saw the gate. The stewardess' were closing the doors, "Wait! Wait!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. you missed the plane." The lady said.

"What?" Sam asked. The woman pointed out the window.

"That's the plane pulling away." She said. Alex stared out the window.

"We missed him." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Sam wrapped her arms around her son as they watched the plane go down the runway. Tears streamed down Alex's face.

"Come back." Alex whimpered. Sam's heart was breaking as she watched her son. A couple of tears slid down her cheeks. She turned around and rest on the window. She opened her eyes and saw him. Luka was standing by the gate staring at them. Her heart leapt with joy.

"Alex, turn around." Sam croaked out. Alex turned around and his eyes widened.

"Luka!!" Alex gasped. He ran over to Luka and hugged him . Luka smiled softly as he looked at Sam.

"I couldn't leave the two of you." he said. Tears of happiness slid down her cheeks.

"Thank God." Sam ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Luka hugged her tightly again his body, "I was so afraid you'd never come back to us."

"I'm here." Luka cupped Sam's face. He saw happiness in her eyes. Luka leaned down and kissed her softly. he was surprised that she didn't stop him. She seemed to melt into him.

Sam's hands went into his hair pulling his lips tight against hers. Sam's tongue slid into his mouth. Both of them sighed with happiness. Sam kissed him like she hadn't been close to a man in a very long time. Luka guessed that she had been. Alex stood there smiling. His plan had worked.


	4. Next Step

****

January 2nd, 2004

They couldn't let go of each other. Both of them were afraid if they let go, they'd never see each other again. Luka spent the night at their apartment. He slept on the couch, but Alex slept on the floor the keep him company. Alex loved having him here.

"Eat a piece of cantaloupe for me." Luka said sipping his mug of coffee at the kitchen table.

"I don't like cantaloupe." Alex said. Luka looked at him seriously, "Fine."

"Thank you." Luka said listening to Sam get into the shower.

"You know, you should sleep over more often, Luka." Alex said to him and then he sighed, "I wish I didn't have to go to school."

"School is great. Maybe you can be a doctor someday." Luka said.

"I want to be a medical examiner." Alex told Luka.

"They're doctors too. They need to do all the same rotations regular doctors so." Luka said. Alex frowned slightly.

"OH...Well, It'll still be cool. Do they get to deliver babies? Placentas and umbilical cords." He asked. Luka chuckled softly.

"They have to do the OBGYN thing I believe. SO probably." Luka smirked as Jeremy, Alex's friend, knocked on the door.

"Alex! Come on! We need to go to school!" Jeremy said through the door.

"Do I have to go?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Luka handed Alex his packed lunch. "Have fun."

"Right. Sure." Alex chuckled as he ran out of the apartment. Luka began to clean the table off. He heard Sam get out of the shower.

"Alex left for school." Luka called out. Sam wrapped a towel around herself. 

"Did Alex take a lunch with him?" She called out.

"I packed him one. It's healthy even." Luka said as Sam stepped out of the bathroom. Luka stared at her. Her hair was clinging to her neck. Water droplets slid down her arms and legs.

"Like what you see?" Sam chuckled. Luka cleared his throat.

"Well,....Um..." Luka said.

"You're a dork." Sam laughed walking into her bedroom. Okay, her heart was pounding in her chest. She glanced in her mirror and saw that Luka was standing in her doorway.

"Alex wants to be a medical examiner." Luka said. Sam laughed softly.

"I can see him being one." She said picking up her brush. Luka sat on her bed.

"Are we going to talk about yesterday?" Luka asked.

"What about yesterday?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Our kiss, Sam." Luka said, "We need to talk about it." Sam looked at Luka. Her heart began to race faster. He tend to do that to her.

"Our kiss...When I thought I would never see you again, I freaked out." Sam said. Luka's eyes couldn't be pealed away from Sam's wet legs, "I wanted to kiss you. It felt right."

"What about now?" Luka asked. Sam turned around and smiled.

"What about now?" She asked.

"Is now the right time?" Luka asked with a little croak in his voice. Sam's heart skipped a few beats. She had always wanted someone to be this sweet to her. Finally it was happening to her when she was standing there in a towel. Sam nodded.

"It's a perfect time." She said walking over to her bed side. She looked down at Luka with sparkling eyes. God, she was so sexy standing there, Luka thought. Luka had to be bold. He placed his hands on her hips. Sam touched his cheek softly.

"Good." Luka whispered. His skin tingled beneath her touch. Sam leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Her lips felt so soft. Luka's head felt light and fuzzy. His hands wrapped around her tiny cloth waist and pulled her down to his lap.

Sam's body was set on fire as her tongue slid against Luka's tongue. A small groan escaped from Luka's throat. Both of them could barely breath now. The blue towel that wrapped around Sam began to come loose as she straddled Luka's Lap. She pulled her lips away from his. Luka's lips attached themselves to Sam's neck. Her entire body shivered.

"Luka..." Sam whispered. Luka could feel her body tensing up beneath his hands.

"Tell me what you want, Sam." Luka said in a soft voice. She whimpered slightly as she looked down at him. He looked so happy.

"Please don't hurt me." She said. Luka smiled softly.

"Never." Luka said.

"Then let me lead." Sam said sliding off of his lap.

"What do you mean?" Luka asked. Sam smiled slightly as she dropped the towel to the floor. Luka's eyes widened, "Oh!" His throat was dry. His eyes drank in ever-perfect inch of her, "You're gorgeous."

"Shut up, Luka." She chuckled nervously. Luka reached out and touched her hip. Her skin Sam took in a sharp breath.

"I will never hurt you." Luka pulled her tightly against his body. She slipped her eyes shut as she let Luka's lips ravage her body.

"Luka..." Sam groaned as Luka pushed her against her pillows. She stared at him. He was being so gentle with her. She had longed for a man like this for a very very long time.

"Shhh..." Luka said as he removed his shirt. Sam stared at the perfection before her. Luka the Croatian God, Sam thought. Luka looked into Sam's eyes. He saw Lust and a little nervousness, "It'll be okay."

"I hope it's better than okay." She chuckled nervously. He took his pants off and looked at her.

"I'm serious, Sam. I'm not going to get up and leave you afterwards. I'm going to treat you like the woman you are." Luka said. Sam smiled and flung her arms around his neck. Both of them sighed with happiness as their naked bodies pressed against each other.

They seemed to have been made for each other. Every inch of their bodies fit together perfectly. Their hearts and the bedsprings beneath them made a beautiful song. 

Sam didn't think having sex could be like this. Luka caressed every inch of her until she was shivering beneath him, crying out his name. Finally joy entered their lives as they became one.

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	5. Phone Call

****

January 16th, 2004

Sam was afraid that after they made love their relationship with each other and his relationship with Alex would change, but it didn't. Even after they had sex for the sixth time it didn't change. Sam was relieved. Still She worried about Alex. What if something happened between Luka and her? She didn't want Alex's heart to be broken. She had to be positive that this would work.

"God! This sucks!" Sam groaned as she sat down at the desk.

"Where's the sunny attitude we all know and love?" Romano asked, "Oh wait, you always moan." Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Look how backed up we are." Sam said, "I have been on for nine hours and I have even eaten or gone pee."

"Cry me a river." Romano rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I hate him." Sam growled opening the window and looked at the man sitting in front of her. He handed her his form, "So, Mr. Jackson, what seems to be the problem?"

"My penis is talking to me." He said. Sam stared at him.

"All right..." Sam closed the window and turned to Frank, "Page Psych. We have another talking penis."

"And here I thought I was the only talented one here." Frank said. Sam sighed. He was some pig and not the Wilber kind.

"Somebody! Help!" A woman burst into the ER with a child in her arms. Sam jumped up and grabbed a gurney.

"Luka! I need help!" Sam grabbed the little girl, "What happened?"

"She...She ate my bottle of antidepressants." The mother said, "Please. Lauren, wake up."

"How many pills?" Sam asked.

"Twenty or so." She whispered.

"Let's do a half a dose or charcoal." Luka said. Sam grabbed the child's tube, "Neela, take her." Her eyes widened.

"I'll watch." Neela said.

"No. You'll do it." Luka said. Neela took the tube, "Just be careful of the chords." Sam turned to the mother.

"How did Lauren get your pills?" She asked. Celeste whimpered slightly as Sam led her out into the crowded hallway.  
"I was taking mine. The phone rang. I only turned away for a moment." Celeste said. "It never occurred to me to put the cover on."

"It on takes a moment for something to happen to a child." Sam said. She knew how kids could be. She looked back into the trauma room when she heard a baby's cry. Lauren was screaming and kicking her legs.

"Oh god!" Celeste ran into the trauma room. Luka walked back out.

"How is she going to be?" Sam asked.

"She'll be okay. keeping her over night to keep an eye on her vitals." Luka said.

"Good idea." Sam walked down the hallway, "Want to catch some dinner? Alex is at Helen's tonight." Luka smiled softly.

"That sounds nice. Why don't we make it a real ate?" Luka suggested. "Go home, get all fancied up, and I'll pick you up at eight." Sam nodded and smiled.

"That sounds awesome." She grinned.

* * *

Luka rang Sam's doorbell. He was happy to be going on a real date. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying being home with Sam, but going out made him feel like they were in a real relationship. Was this a relationship? Sam opened the door and Luka's breath stopped in his lungs.

"Wow..." Luka's eyes went up Sam's bare legs. Her silky green dress stopped above her knees. The dress hugged her tiny waist. Sam's laughter drew his eyes to her chest.

"you're a perv." She laughed

"I never knew you were a dress girl." he said.

"I'm not. This is my only dress." Sam grabbed her jacket so she wouldn't freeze to death. Luka slid his arm around Sam's waist. He was proud to have a gorgeous and strong woman like Sam standing at his side.

February 2, 2004

Luka was watching Alex today. he had a day off and Alex wasn't feeling well. Sam couldn't take a say off. Alex didn't mind it though. He loved Luka's company.

"Here you go, Buddy." Luka sat at Alex's bedside. Alex looked at the toast with a green face.

"I'm not hungry." Alex said.

"Try, Alex. You should have something in your stomach." Luka said. Alex picked up the toast and took a bite, "Good boy."

"Oh God..." Alex groaned. Luka watched his face turn three shades of green. "I'm going...." Luka grabbed his wastebasket in time for Alex to throw up.

"It's okay. It's okay." Luka said as Alex leaned over the basket.

"No toast." he groaned.

"No toast." Luka took the basket, "Lay back and try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Alex mumbled as he lay back. Luka went to the bathroom to clean out the basket. He didn't miss this part of parenting. As he began to dry to waste basket, the phone ran. he growled and grabbed the kitchen phone.

"Taggert Residence." Luka said.

"Ahhh...Hi." A man was on the other end, "His Samantha there?" Samantha? No one called her that, so claimed Sam.

"No. She's at work." Luka said, "I can take a message though."

"That's all right." he said, "Is Alex there?" Luka arched his eyebrow.

"He is sick in bed. Who is calling." Luka asked.

"This is James, his father." He said. Luka froze. From what he gathered from Sam, this man never called.

"I don't think Alex is well enough to answer phone calls." Luka said, "he's really sick, throwing up and all."

"Dude, that is more information than I needed." James said.

"You don't care about your son's health?" Luka asked.

"Listen, Man, I don't know who the hell you are but-"

"I'm..." Luka thought about what he was to Sam and Alex, "I'm Sam's boyfriend and Alex's friend." James laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, Man, she's a hard thing to handle. Trust me." James said. Luka took a deep breath. he couldn't get mad or Sam would throw a fit.

"Is there a message you'd like me to give them?" Luka asked.

"No." James said. With that, Luka hung up.

* * *

Sam walked into the apartment. Every muscle in her body was okay. She looked at Luka.  
"How's my boy?" She asked taking her jacket off.

"His fever got to one hundred and two. he threw up a few times." Luka said.

"Oh, poor baby." Sam sat down next to him, "How is his sugar levels?"

"Normal." Luka looked at her. "You had a phone called?"

"Oh yeah? My mother? She's already bugging me with what she wants to get Alex for his birthday." Sam said.

"It was James." He said. The colour seemed to drain from Sam's face.  
"What...What did he want?" She asked.  
"He didn't say." Luka said. "he did say that he was Alex's father."

"If you can use that term with him," Sam said, "He didn't say anything?"

"Just that you were hard to handle." Luka said. Sam laughed softly.

"As if he knows. He's four months late in his child support payments." Sam said. Luka looked at her.  
"Tell me what went on with the two of you." Luka said, "I want to know." Sam sighed. She was about to let him in a little.

"I met James in junior high. I thought he was amazing. he was a year older than me." Sam told Luka, "We started seeing each other in 1991."

"You were still young." Luka said.

"Young and stupid. I got pregnant the summer of 1993." Sam sighed, "he promised to stand by me. he promised that he'd always be there. That on Christmas Eve, he left for New York. That was the last time I saw him."

"Alex has never seen him?" Luka asked.

"Nope. Only in pictures. It's just been Alex and I ever since I turned eighteen. That's why...That's why I was so reluctant to let you in." Sam said. Luka took her hand.

"I'm not James." Luka said, "I want to be here. I know you and Alex don't need me to take care of you, but I just, I want to try." Sam smiled.

"I'm ready to have you try." Sam cuddled into him. he wasn't James. She had to jeep that in mind.

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	6. Birthday Fire

****

February 16, 2004

Sam actually celebrated Valentine's Day. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't exchanged gifts since she was thirteen. Luka gave her this gorgeous gold locket. She had secretly always wanted one. She had a hard time picking out a gift for Luka, but finally she found a gold pendant for his stethoscope. She had his initials engraved at it. Sam thought it was dorky, but Luka loved it.

Sam lay in Luka's arms. He kissed the top of her sweaty head. He smiled softly. She looked at him.

"What are we?" Sam asked. Luka looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She pulled the blanket around her.

"This relationship...are we just fuck buddies or is it more?" She asked.

"I hope it's more. Yes the sex is great, but it's more than just sex to me." Luka said. Sam smiled softly.

"Me too." She said, "But what does that mean?" Luka put his hand on her chest feeling the locket.

"I guess that makes me your boyfriend." Luka said. Sam laughed, kissing his chest.

"I guess so, Boyfriend." She said, "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay." He said wrapping his arms tightly around Sam. It made him feel a lot better knowing that this relationship was heading down the more serious path. He was very ready for this. He hoped that Sam was ready for it as well. From how things were going, he thought that she was. Luka was glad.

* * *

Luka slid out of bed very slowly. Sam was snoring softly. He loved her little snore. She probably would have kicked him in the groin if she knew that. He rubbed his belly as he walked into the kitchen where Alex was. Alex looked him up and down.

"Nice boxers." Alex said.

"Nice face." Luka smirked going into the fridge. Alex rolled his eyes.

"You guys had sex didn't you?" Alex asked. Normally, if Luka had heard that from a nine-year-old boy, he's start to choke, but this was Alex Taggert.

"That's none of yours business. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah. Make pancakes. Mom likes pancakes." Alex said.

"I know she does, Buddy." Luka smiled getting a pan out of the cupboard. Sam stretched in her bed. She sat up when she smelled a wonderful smell. Luka wasn't in bed so he must be cooking. She got out of bed and wrapped her bathrobe around her.

"Luka?" She called out.

"In here, Ma!" Alex yelled.

"Thanks, _Luka_." Sam snickered as she walked into the kitchen. Her boys were sitting in front of a wonderful looking breakfast.

"Pancakes, toast, and sausage." Luka said with a smile.

"And coffee. Mom always needs coffee." Alex said.

"Yes, mom does. A lot." Sam poured herself a mug of coffee. She sat there sipping her coffee and watched Luka and Alex. Okay, they weren't a family, but this was just as good.

March 16th, 2004

Ten years ago to the day, Sam's life changed forever. Sometimes she wondered what her life would be like without Alex, but she soon decided that her life would be a sad and lonely thing.

Sam lit the candle on top of the cupcake. She tiptoed down the hallway at three thirty in the morning. Sam walked into Alex's bedroom. She shook his gently. Alex grunted.

"Ten years ago to the minute the doctors placed you in my arms." Sam said. Alex rolled over in bed, "You were screaming your blond head off and I knew right there that you would never shut up."

"And I haven't." Alex smiled sitting up, "Can I really eat that?"

"That's what I got it for.' Sam said, "Make a wish." Alex closed his eyes and blew them out, "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you." Alex said taking the candle out of the cupcake. "So did you get me anything else besides a cupcake?"

"Yes, but you need to wait." Sam said.

"You love me don't you?" Alex asked. Sam laughed.

"I love you with all my heart, but it's too early to play this game." Sam said.

"Too early? You're the one who woke me up." Alex smiled getting chocolate on his face already.

"You're the one who decided to be born early in the morning." Sam laughed.

"Come on. Just one present. It can be small." Alex said. Sam chuckled.

"All right. All right." She slid out of his bed and went into the living room. She had bought a video game and hid it beneath the sofa. She got on her knees and pulled out the blue wrapped present. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Sam sat up and looked at her front door. Something was wrong. She got up and turned the lights on. She saw smoke coming from beneath the door. "Oh god." She touched the door. It was hot. The apartment building was on fire, "ALEX!!"

"What?" He asked.

"Grab your things!" She ran into his room, "The building is on fire!" She ran into her bedroom. Everyone is always asked the questions, Besides your loved ones, if your house was on fire what would be the things that you'd grab? Sam knew. She grabbed her backpack, hands shaking, and opened her hope chest. She grabbed her two photo albums and Alex's baby book, "Alex! Get your medicine!"

"Got it!" Alex yelled. Sam zipped up her bad and jumped up. She stopped and grabbed her locket off of her dresser.

"Come on." Sam grabbed Alex's hand.

"We can go out the front can't we?" Alex asked.

"No. It'd cause a back draft. I watch Third Watch." Sam opened her window. Three floors up and no fire escape.

"Mom! We need to get out!!" Alex cried. Tears of fear were in his eyes.

"I'll get us out." Sam grabbed her cell phone and dialed Luka's number. She pulled Alex to the bathroom. There was a tree they could climb down from there.

"Hello?" Luka mumbled.

"Luka! It's on fire!" Sam said trying not to burst into tears, "Luka, please come!" She stuffed her phone into her pocket. "Come on, Buddy." She opened the window, "Just climb down. I'm not going to yell at you this time."

"It's my birthday. You cant." Alex said as he climbed out the window.

"Careful." She whispered. His tenth birthday and this was how he was spending it. Sam stood there watching her son climb down to safety as the fire engine pulled up.

"Come on, Mom!!" Alex bounced. Sam took in a deep breath.

"Here I go." Sam climbed out the window. She held on the tree tightly. She would rather break her neck than be set on fire. She carefully climbed down. A fireman rushed over to her and helped her the rest of the way down. Alex flung himself at her. Sam hugged him tightly.

* * *

Luka's heart stopped when he saw the apartment building on fire. He had lost two more people that he loved. He jumped out of his car. Five fire engines and eight ambulances were there. He was going to bury someone else wasn't he?

"Alex?? Sam??" He yelled. He wanted to say good bye. He had to.

"Luka!!" Sam was standing buy an ambulance wrapped up in a blanket. Relief washed over Luka. Sam ran to him and hugged him tightly, "Everything is gone."

"I know." Luka whispered holding her trembling body.

"Everything I w-worked so hard f-for is gone." Sam sobbed.

"You're safe. Alex is safe. That's all that matters." Luka whispered. He felt Alex's arms wrap around him also.

"This wasn't what I wished for." Alex whispered. What a birthday present. Everything Alex and Sam earned over the years was gone in an instant.

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	7. Moving On

****

March 30th, 2004

Everything they owned was gone and Sam hated shopping for new things. She hated shopping period. Luka was kind enough to let her and Alex move in with him, but even that was too small for them.

"I can't afford a new place." Sam said as she pushed the cart down the aisle.

"You and Alex can stay with me as long as you want." Luka said picking a skirt off of the rack. Sam made a face and he put it back down.

"You live in a one bedroom. Alex needs his own place and so do I." She said looking for some jeans that would fit her. "But I can't afford anything so I guess that idea is out of question."

"We could find a place together." Luka suggested. Sam laughed.

"I don't think so." She threw some jeans into the cart. Luka frowned softly as Alex Came up to the cart with a lot of clothes in his hands.

"I got some jeans and four shirts. Oh and one sweater." Alex said, "And yes I tried them all on."

"Great. Let's go look a shoes." Sam said. Luka followed them.

"Sam I think it'd be perfect if we lived together." Luka said. Sam gave him a look, "We'd save money and we spend ninety percent of the time with each other anyway." Alex's face brightened up.

"Are we going to live with Luka permently?" Alex asked. Sam was trying to ignore them.

"Sam, we can buy a house. A real house with a back yard." Luka said. Sam sighed. A house. She had always wanted a house.

"Luka, I don't know." Sam said.

"Mom, a backyard." Alex said.

"Maybe we can just look." Sam said.

"Nothing says we have to buy. We'll just look." Luka said. Sam sighed slightly.

"All right. We can look around." Sam said, "But let's look at these stupid shoes first." Luka smirked at Alex.

* * *

Sam put her four bags down. She was so tired of shopping. Her feet were killing her. She sat on the bed with a groan.

"Let me give you a massage, Sam." Luka sat behind her. She smirked.

"Get all my knots out." She said. Luka put his hands on her back. Sam shivered. "If we look for a house, that must mean we're pretty serious, huh?"

"I would hope so." Luka said, kissing the back of her neck, "My feelings for you are very serious." Sam turned around and looked at him.

"What...what are your feelings for me?" She asked. Luka smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I never thought I'd feel like this again." Luka said, "My head is spinning and my heart is singing out how much I love you."

"You love me?" Sam asked. Her throat was dry. He nodded.

"I love you very much." Luka's thumb caressed her cheek.

"It scares the shit out of me, but I love you too." Sam smiled. It felt so strange to say that. Luka pulled her into a kiss. See? The two of them could be happy with each other.  


April 14th, 2004

Things did change once you said I love you. Touching each other, kissing each other, making love to each other, everything felt different. Even Alex could feel a difference.

Today they were looking at houses. it was so strange, but it was a dream both of them had always had.

The first house Candy, the realtor, showed them was a dump. The shuttered needed work, the bathroom needed replacing, and so much more. Repairs would have cost over ten thousand dollars. It just was not worth it.

The second house however was completely different. It was out of their league even though Alex would have loved it. It was a three story brick home. There were three gardens that would need a lot of professional help. There was no way they could have afforded this one.

"I'm so tired of all of this." Sam whispered as Candy drove to the third house.

"We'll find a house." Luka said. Sam sighed softly. Sure this was fun, but it was also nerve wrecking. it reminded her what she had been missing for all these years.

"Here we are." Candy pulled into a driveway. Sam looked out the window. The house was beautiful. Four bushes were in front of the windows.

"Are those rose bushes?" Sama sked. Candy nodded as they got out of the car.

"They should start blooming in a month. There are daffodils out back." She said.

"Do you know what colour they are?" Sam asked.

"I believe the roses are yellow." Candy guided them in. Sam sighed. Those were her favourite kind, "Well right over here is the kitchen."

"It looks new." Luka said looking at the silver appliances. Candy nodded.

"Everything was replaced last summer." Candy said, "Dishwasher and garbage disposal."

"Great." Sam said. Candy next showed them the laundry room and bathroom. As Candy put it, it was beautiful. Next she showed them the living room.

"Wow..." Luka said staring at the large room.

"Big isn't it?" Candy smiled, "There used to be another room over there, but the previous owners took the wall out."

"I like it like this." Sams miled, "Is that a fireplace?"

"Yes it is. It's a working one at that." Candy said.

"You say there are three bedrooms?" Luka asked.

"Yes there is." Candy showed them upstairs. The rooms were large and beautiful. "If you look out that window you can see the back yard." Sam walked over to the window and peered out. Her breath caught in her throat. She has never seen so much sprawling green in her life. She looked at Luka.

"Luka..." She whispered. He smiled. He could see need and want flashing in her eyes. He looked at Candy.

"The price of this house is never the numbers we gave you?" Luka asked. Candy smiled.

"It's exact. Would you like me to give you a few minutes?" She asked.

"Yes thank you." Luka looked at Sam, "Do you like this house." Sam nodded.

"This house is everything I've ever dreamt of." She said. "But...We're just looking."

"I want your dream to come true." Luka said touching her cheek, "We don't have to just look." Sam bit her lip. She looked out the window. A house. A real house with a large backyard for her son. Sam's dream was coming true and Luka was helping it happen.

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	8. Embaressment

****

April 29th, 2004

Luka had always wanted to be in a real family ever since he lost his first. The house was so great. Having space was even better. Alex loved it. He was trying to con Luka and Sam into letting him get a dog.

One thing that they really didn't like about having a new house was unpacking. They needed to find a place for everything. The two of them were so sick of boxes and tired of unpacking them.

"Man, I love dishwasher." Sam said leaning over her new one. Luka sat at the kitchen table staring at her rear.

'Yes, dishwashers are wonderful." Luka said. Sam looked over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. Luka smiled.

"A very fine piece of ass." He said. Sam chuckled as she sat on top of the washer.

"You're a pervert." She said.

"I know." He stood up, "But you rather love it don't you?"

"Yes." Sam said extending her hand, "Come here, Perv." Luka took her hand and Sam wrapped her legs around Luka's waist, "Have you ever made love on top of a washer?" Luka smirked.

"No, but I have a feeling that I'm about to experience it." Luka said.

"Oh yes. You certainly are." Sam smiled pulling him into a kiss. Luka caressed her cheek. God, He was utterly in love with this woman.

Luka kissed Sam softly at first. His tongue caressed her lips. Sam shivered. She loved how Luka always took it slow at first as soon as he heard her groan he would take it to the next level.

A small groan escaped from Sam's throat as she pulled Luka's shirt off. Luka's hand pulled her shirt off also. This was it. They were going to have sex on top of their brand new dishwasher. Sam took in a deep breath as she undid her pants.

"Help." She whispered. Sam raised her hips off of the washer. Luka hooked his fingers beneath the waistband and pulled them down her slender legs. God, they were so perfect. She was so perfect. Luka placed a kiss on her thigh causing her body to shiver. Luka turned her on. There was no joke about that., "Get naked now."

"All right." He chuckled. Luka undid his belt and pulled his pants down. She looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"Make love to me." She whispered. Luka nodded as he pushed into her, trying to drive her into divine pleasure.

* * *

Alex jumped off of the school bus and waved to his friends. He loved riding the school but. He walked into the house.

"Mom? Luka?" He called out.

"Shit." Sam laughed loudly. Alex stood in the doorway looking at Sam and Luka wrapped in the red tablecloth. "Hello, Son." Alex looked at the clothes on the floor and then back to them.

"We eat in this room." Alex grimaced. Luka blushed deeply. 

"We know." He said.

"That's what bedrooms are for." Alex said shaking his head.

"We know, Alexander." Sam said, "go upstairs so we can get dressed." Alex snickered.

"Fine. Fine." Alex left the room. Luka groaned loudly. He was happy that Alex didn't see anymore flesh then he did, but he was still embarrassed and he had every right to be.

May 15th, 2004

Alex sat at the picnic table that was behind his school. He wasn't really interested in playing ouch football with the other boys. Hell, he didn't even like those boys much. He enjoyed reading Luka's medical book that he took from his bedroom.

"What are you looking at?" Scott, one of the boys that Alex hated, sat next to him.

"Your butt." Alex said.

"Shut up, homo." Scott said, "I've heard things about your mom." Alex narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to know." He said.

"Your mom is a whore." Scott said.

"Your mom is a twat so what's new?" Alex asked. Scott shoved Alex.

"She has that doc living with her and she's getting it on the side also." Scott said.

"You know what?" Lay off my mother." Alex said. Scott chuckled.

"Lay and your mother in one sentence...Go figure." Scott said.

"God! Just...Shut up!!!" Alex snapped.

"Or what?" Scott asked.

"Or I'm going to kick the living shit out of you." Alex glared. Scott couldn't help but to laugh.

"Your mother likes to suck hairy cocks." Scott said. Alex jumped up and punched Scott. The bully stumbled back.

"Is that all you can throw at me?" Scott chuckled. Anger bubbled up inside of Alex. He lunged at Scott, throwing his flying fists in Scott's face, not caring if he broke anything.

* * *

Sam and Luka walked down the hallways of Alex's school. Sam was a little mad. She had walked down these halls numerous times before. Several times the past year the cool had called her because of Alex getting into fights. The calls stopped once Luka entered their lives.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to." Sam said. Luka shook his head.

"No. I'll come." He said. Sam smiled weakly and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Jones, the principal, said. Sam and Luka walked in and saw Alex's swollen black eye.  
"Oh my god." Sam knelt down and touched it. Alex hissed. "What happened?"

"Scott Alvinson." Mr.. Jones said, "The boy got into a fistfight."

"Alex, why?" Sam asked.

"He was making fun of you and he made me mad." Alex whispered.

"I'm glad that you wanted to protect my honour, but you can't go around beating people up, Kiddo." Sam said.

"Miss. Taggert, Alex is a good student. We had hoped these fights would have stopped by now." Mr. Jones said.

"They have, Mr. Jones." Sams said, "Right, Alex?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sir." He said. Mr. Jones nodded.

"If this happens again, Miss Taggert, Alexander will be suspended." He said. Sam lowered her head. Suspension. She would be so disappointed if it came to that.

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	9. Shock

****

June 17th, 2004

It had been a long day. Multiple MVA, gang shootings, food poisoning epidemic, you name it, they had it. Sam barely had a chance to call Alex. She felt like she was coming down with the flu that he had. Sam sat down at the desk and looked at the woman who was sitting in front of her. She looked at her form.

"Annette Wisher?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sam asked. Annette cleared her throat.

"I've had a fever for the past week. I just can't seem to shake it." She said.

"All right, We'll get you a room shortly. You might need some fluids." Sam said, "Just go have a seat and someone will be right over to see you."

"Thank you." Annette smiled and went to go sit down. Sam sighed.

"Hey. There's an IV starting to run dry in five." Susan said walking up to her.

"I'll get right on it." Sam said.

"Anything good for me?" Susan asked. Sam shook her head.

"It's pretty quit for right now. We have a fever you can look at." Sam said. Susan wrinkled her nose.

"Sounds like a good med student case." Susan chuckled.

"For sure." Sam stood up. Maybe she stood up too quickly, but the room began to spin around her. Sam started to stumble forward. Susan caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa there." Susan held on her tightly. Sam's knees buckled, "Cooper, help me here."

"Are you okay?" Cooper helped Sam to a gurney. Sam groaned.

"I don't know what came over me." She said. Susan stood in front of her.

"Did you have anything to eat this morning?" Susan asked listening to Sam's heart. She nodded.

"I tried eating that cafeteria food this morning, but I threw it all up." Sam said. Susan nodded as she got the thermometer, "Alex has the flu so I think I'm getting it."

"Open up." Susan said. Sam was going to protest, but Susan shoved the thermometer in her mouth. "Vomiting, dizziness, Anything else?" Susan took the thermometer out, "No fever."

"No. I'm just tired. The normal stuff." Sam said. Susan stared at her. Sam shifted slightly as Susan closed the curtain around them.

"Sam, is your period late?" Susan asked. Sam laughed.

"I don't even know what the date is." Sam smiled.

"The 17th." Susan said. Sam counted in her head and the colour drained from her face.

"V-Very late." She whispered.

"Have you not used protection recently?" Susana asked.

"We use protection. Except..." Sam thought back to the fun on the dishwasher, "Oh God..." Susan sighed softly.

"I'll get a test ready." Susan said.

* * *

Susan lay in the hospital bed. Her stomach was killing her. It was her nerves. She couldn't be pregnant. Her and Luka had been so careful except that one time. God wouldn't be that cruel to her...Right?

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked. Sam shifted in bed.

"I'm terrified." Sam said, "Do you have good news?"

"I don't know what you want the test to say so I don't know." Susan said. Sam took in a deep breath.

"Dr. Lewis, tell me." Sam said.

"Sam, you're pregnant." Susan said. The air seemed to be knocked out of her lungs.

"Oh god, are you sure?" Sam asked. Susan nodded as she watched the tears begin to fill Sam's eyes.

"I'm sure, Sam." Susan said. Tears begin to slide down Sam's face.

"I'm...I'm not ready for another baby." Sam whimpered. Susan sighed.

"Would you like me to call someone down so you can talk to him or her?" Susan said, "Maybe Abby? She has experience in this."

"God, no." Sam wiped her eyes, "The only person I need to talk to is Luka."

"You only have an hour left, but I'm sure it'll be okay." Susan said. Sam nodded as she slid out of bed.  
"Thank you." She said.

"Are you okay to drive?" Susan asked. Sam nodded.

"I'm fine." He said softly, "I'll appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Doctor patient confidentiality." Susan said. Sam smiled weakly.

* * *

Sam walked into the house. Her heart felt like it was going to burst in her chest. She walked into the kitchen where Luka was washing dishes.  
"Where's Alex?" Sam asked.

"Laying in bed making a treasure map." He said turning the water off, "What are you doing home so early?"

"Oh..." Sam put her bag down on the kitchen table, "Well, we need to talk..."

"Talk...Bad or good?" He asked drying off his hands.

"I don't know." Sam whispered trying not to cry again. Luka frowned.

"Sam? Is everything all right?" Luka asked. Sam took in a deep breath.

"Luka, I'm...I'm pregnant." Sam said. Luka's knees felt weak. He's held onto the kitchen counter.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Six weeks, I think." She said, "The fun we had on the dishwasher."

"Wow." Luka smiled weakly, "I'm going to be a dad again." Sam stared at him.

"Luka, I don't know if I'm ready for another baby. I just got my career on track." Sam said. Luka looked at the tears in her eyes. He knelt down and took Sam's hands. He kissed her knuckles softly.

"I'm here, Sam. I will always be here." Luka smiled softly, "I love you. We're going to have a baby. I'm not James. This time it's going to be different."

"I'm so scared, Luka." Sam whispered. Luka smiled softly.  
"Don't be. You're giving me the best gift you could have ever given me. I'm so happy." Luka pulled her into a kiss. He was so happy that she was pregnant. Sam was still in shock. Luka would stay. He was a different kind of man than James was. It would take same a lot of time to get used to all of this.

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	10. Telling Him

****

July 1st, 2004

Week 8

It was starting to sink in. She was having a baby. A life was growing in her and Luka was thrilled about it. Maybe another child would be okay. It wouldn't be as hard as it was with Alex. But now they had to tell Alex about the baby.

"This is a bad idea." Sam said getting out of the car. Luka chuckled.

"No it's not." He pulled out a big box from the back of the car; "We need to butter him up."

"I suppose, but I don't know if this is the best way." Sam said.

"Sure it is." Luka grunted, "Open the door." Sam opened the door and Luka went in.

"Alex, we're home." Sam called out.

"I'm playing video games." Alex said from the living room.

"Of course." Sam filled her eyes. They went in to the living room. Luka placed the box down on the floor. Alex glanced over.

"What's that?" He asked. Luka smiled as they sat on the couch.

"It's a present for you." Luka said. Alex scrambled up.

"It is?" He opened up the top and a tiny golden lab pup jump out. "A Puppy!!"

"Now that we have a backyard, we thought it'd be a perfect time to get one." Sam said. Alex cradled the puppy in his arms.  
"What are you going to name him?" Luka asked.

"Zombie." Alex smiled. he let the puppy down to explore the living room.

"Zombie...That's a nice name." Sam chuckled, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah. Very happy." Alex smiled.  
"Good." Sam looked at Luka and took his hand, "We need to tell you something."

"It's very important." Luka said. Alex looked at the two of them.

"What is it?" Alex asked. Luka squeezed Sam's hand.

"Well, Alex, Luka and I..." She cleared her throat, "We're going to have a baby." Alex's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm about eight weeks along." Sam said.

"So, you're going to get married, right?" Alex asked. Luka's eyes widened.  
"What? No, Alex, we're not getting married." Luka said. Alex's jaw dropped.

"But why??" He asked.

"Sweetie, we're just having a baby. There's no need to get married." Sam said.

"No reason?? You're having a baby! you can't have a baby and not get married!" Alex cried.

"Whoa. Whoa. Sure you can." Sam said.

"It's not right!" Alex stood up, "You need to get married!!"

"Alex!" Sam snapped. Alex ran out of the room and upstairs. Zombie ran after him. Sam hung her head.

* * *

Alex lay in his bed staring out the window. How could this be happening? A knock came upon the door.

"Go away." Alex mumbled.

"I'm not going to go away." Luka said walking into his bedroom, "We need to talk.' Alex groaned loudly.

"I don't want to." he mumbled.

"Well, we're going to anyway." Luka sat on his bed, "I was four when my mother was pregnant with my brother I wasn't too happy but when he was born it was so great." Alex rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about the baby. It'll be kind of cool." Alex said, "That's not why I'm pissed." Luka sighed.  
"Tell me why then." Luka said.

"You're not getting married." Alex said.

"Why is that such a big deal for you?" Luka asked.

"Because...Because I love you," Alex said, "And I don't want you to leave us." Luka looked at him confused, "If you guys got married, you couldn't leave us." now he finally got it.

"Alex, I love you so much. I love your mother so much, and I love this baby to death. I will not walk out on your mother," Luka said, "I'm going to be here forever. I want to see you graduate and get married."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Really." Luka said. Alex smiled as he wiped his eyes.

"Can I call you dad? I really want to." Alex said. Luka smiled softly.

"It's okay with me, but discuss it with your mother first." Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around Luka. he hugged him tightly. Luka hugged him back. He could never leave this child like James did. He could never leave Sam and the child she was carrying. He loved them too much.

July 15, 2004

Week 10

It was so exciting, Sam had to admit. She did love being pregnant with Alex even though she was so young. Having a life grow inside of you is such a powerful experience. Sam loved every minute of it. This pregnancy was going to be different though. Luka was going to be here through out the entire thing.

"So, like, can I see all your organs?" Alex asked as they waited in the doctor's office. They were going for their very first check up.

"Yeah you can." Sam smiled, "You'll be able to see the baby's heartbeat."

"Cool." Alex smiled. Luka patted his back.

"Just wait until you see the baby. It'll look like an Alien." Luka said.

"Aliens are cool.' Alex said. Sam gave Luka a smile.

"Nurse Taggert, I'll see you now." Janet stood in the doorway.  
"Sam, please." She got up with her favourite men. Janet chuckled.

"Sam it is." She said closing the door behind them. "Congratulations about the pregnancy."

"Thank you." Luka smiled with price.

"I've always wanted a little brother I could blame stuff on." Alex said. Janet chuckled as she weighed Sam.  
"Wouldn't a little sister be nice?" Janet asked.

"I guess, but I'd rather a brother." Alex said. Luka chuckled softly. Sam gave Janet all her information so they could get an official due date.

"We're decided it's a January baby." Sam said. Janet nodded.

"you're correct." Janet smiled, "January 11th or 12th I would say. But Babies are fickle creatures so who knows." Luka chuckled.

"Yes they are." Luka smiled fondly as the memories of Marko and Jasna.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked.

"You sure can." Janet smiled.

"After you're done looking at the baby, can you show me my mother's stomach?" Alex asked. The adults laughed softly.

"After we see the baby." She winked, ":let's get you up onto the table."

"I can't believe I'm doing this again.' Sam laughed nervously as she got onto the table.

"Pretty great huh?" Luka asked.

"Yeah it is.' Sam lay on the table. Alex stood there with large eyes.

"All right. This will be cool." Janet squirted the gel onto her belly.

"Christ, yeah." She giggled. Luka took her hand and squeezed it. His heart was pounding so loudly.

"Here we go." Janet started the ultrasound. Sam couldn't believe this was happening. "There's your mother's stomach.' Sam chuckled softly.

"That is cool." Alex grinned. Luka smiled. Alex was certainly one of a kind.  
"And there's your baby." Janet pointed to the screen. Sama and Luka's hearts stopped.

"Wow." Sam whispered. She had forgotten how powerful it was when you saw the baby for the first time.

"It does look like an alien." Alex chuckled. Janet pointed to the screen.

"There is the baby's heartbeat. It looks very healthy and strong." She said. Luka couldn't peel his eyes away from the screen as they filled with tears. That was his child. Finally, god was blessing him again. Luka's heart and soul prayed that everything would stay joyous for he and his family.

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	11. Faults

****

July 29th, 2004

Week 12

Okay maybe pregnancy wasn't so wonderful. Sam couldn't eat anything or she would throw it all up, She had forgotten about this part.

Luka tried to ease her sickness, but everything he did made her either mad or sicker. He knew Sam still wasn't used to having a man to help, but he wasn't about to break down.

"Goddamn. Zombie." Sam growled walking over to a puddle in the hallway. "Alexander James Taggert!!"

"He's not here." Luka said walking up the stairs.

"That boy has a better social life than I do." Sam growled grabbing a towel off of the banister. She got on her knees and began to wash the floor.

"Here let me do it." Luka knelt down.

"No, I have it." Sam said. Luka took the towel.

"No. You're pregnant. Go relax." He said. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant so I can't do it?" She asked.

"No, you just should be relaxing." Luka said. Sam moaned loudly and stood up.

"I may be pregnant, but I don't have a goddamn handicap!!" Sam yelled. Luka looked at her.

"Huh?" He was shocked at her sudden outburst.

"I can clean my own house, Luka!" Sam moaned, "I don't care if I'm pregnant. I can still do stuff. I am fully capable."

"Sam, calm down. I just wanted to help." Luka said.

"I don't need your help!!" She growled and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Alex walked into the house. Zombie ran down the hallway wagging his tail.

"Hey, Boy. Where's everyone?" Alex asked walking into the living room. Luka was sitting on the coach. "Where's mom?"

"She locked herself in her room." Luka said. Alex threw his bag on the chair.

"What did you do?" Alex asked. Luka chuckled.

"What makes you think I did something?" Luka asked.

"It's just a guess." Alex said. Luka smiled at the boy, "If you don't want her to be mad at you, then go talk to her. it's as simple as that."

"Really?" He smiled.

"My mom is hormonal when she isn't pregnant." Alex stated, "We're going to be in a whole lot of trouble." Luka groaned. Alex was right. Sam definitely was going to be a handful. Luka got up and went up the stairs. He knocked on their bedroom door, "Sam?"

"It's unlocked." She said. Luka went into the room.

"Since when?" Luka asked.

"Since Alex came home." Sam said looking at him, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize." Luka said, sitting on their bed. Sam crossed her arms.

"Do you know what you're apologizing for?" She asked. Luka chuckled softly.

"Yes I do." He said, "I just wanted to help. I know you are fully capable of doing things by yourself, but...I want everything in this pregnant to be okay."

"Luka, me washing up some piss isn't going to make me miscarry." Sam told him.

"I know that, but I still worry." Luka said, "I'm sorry." She smiled softly.

"It's oak." She patted his leg, "It's kind of cute seeing you protective over us, but learn when to let up."

"Deal." he said. Sam slid out of bed and smoothed her short down.

"Now let me go yell at my son about Zombie." She said walking out of the room. Luka continued to just sit there. He would always be worried about Sam and this kid, no matter how many years passed.

August 13th, 2004

Week 14

Screw trying to fit into clothes. Sam was starting to puff out now. Only scrubs seemed to fit. Luka loved it though. Se was showing just enough to fill his hand. he couldn't get enough of it.

"AH...He needs some morphine." Abby said. Sam looked at her.

"He's requested no Morphine. He's a recovering drug addict." Sam said.

"He's going to be in pain when he wakes up." Abby said. Sam shrugged.

"He requested not to have any." Sam said, "If you want to be a good doctor, Abby, you need to listen to your patients needs." Abby sighed. Sometimes she really hated this woman.

"Fine. no Morphine." She said walking out of the room with Sam, "May I ask you a personal question?" Sam shrugged.

"Depends on how personal." Sam said.

"There's been a lot of rumours flying around here about you and Luka." Abby said. Sam chuckled softly.

"What sort of rumours?" She asked.

"Well, Are you pregnant?" Abby asked. Sam smiled. Information certainly did travel around here quickly.

"Yes I am. Luka and I were going to tell everyone when I was fourteen weeks along." Sam said, "and I am."

"Wow," Abby said, "No offence, but I can't picture the two of you with a baby."

"Well, we are." Sam gave Abby a smirk and went to the desk.

"Sam, you have a visitor." Frank said.

"Who?" Sam glanced up.

"Officer McDaniels." He said. Sam looked at the doors and saw an officer standing with her son.

"Son of a bitch." Sam stomped out into chairs, "Officer McDaniels?"

"Mrs. Taggert, I presume?" He asked.  
"She's not married." Alex mumbled. Sam gave him a look.

"Why are you escorting my son here?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms.

"Your son was caught shoplifting at the mall." he said. Anger boiled up inside of Sam.

"What did he steal?" She asked calmly.

"Several CDs from Music Hut." Officer McDaniels said, "No charges have been pressed, but I suggested that you keep a better eye on him." Sam took in a deep breath.  
"Thank you for bringing him here." She said. The officer nodded and left the ER. Sam grabbed Alex's wrist and yanked him towards the lounge.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Alex cried. Sam ignored him and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell is going on in that head of yours!!!" Sam yelled.

"Nothing." Alex muttered.

"Oh don't pull this shit with me, Alexander!" She yelled, "You stole something! Why??"

"I don't have to tell you." Alex said. Sam let out a loud groan.

"Yes you do." Sam said "I am your mother." Alex laughed loudly.

"You're no mother! You're just a bitch!!" He snapped. Sam's eyes widened. She couldn't stop herself. Her hand went across Alex's face in a loud slap. her eyes widened even larger when she saw Alex's shocked face. Her heart pounded.

"Alex..." She whispered. She watched as Anger boiled up in his eyes

"God!! I hate you!!" He yelled and bolted out of the room. Sam just stood there in shock. She had hit her son. her lips began to tremble.  
"Sam?" Luka stepped into the room.  
"I c-can't do this, Luka." She said. He touched her back, "I can't be a mother."

"What? You are a mother." Luka said.

"I love, Alex, but...I sometimes wish I wasn't a mother." Tears started to roll down her cheeks, "and now I'm going to fuck up another kid's life."

"Sam, you're a wonderful mother." Luka said. Sam turned to him.

"I can't do this again, Luka." She began to cry harder. Luka sighed as he gathered Sam in his arms, "I h-hit him. I don't deserve him."

"It's hard I know, but you are raising one wonderful boy there. He is still getting used to Chicago and Me," Luka said, "but you're doing great. This baby will have a wonderful mother."

"He called me a bitch." Sam Sniffled.

"Well..." Luka smiled.

"I hit him. It just happened." Sam said.

"Go find him and apologize." Luka said, "imagine how your life would be without Alex and this baby."

"It would be horrible." Sam wiped her eyes. "I should go find him."

"Good luck." Luka kissed her head. Sam sighed as she walked out of the room. She scrubbed hr face as she went to the desk.

"Frank have you seen my son?" She asked.  
"He headed for the elevators." he said. Sam sighed and went to the elevators. Where in the hospital would Alex go? Sam could think of three places; the roof, the maternity ward, and the morgue.

"Alex..." Sam sighed as she got into the elevators and headed to the basement. She was running the fight through her head. She felt so guilty. The doors opened and she stepped into the morgue. "Connie, have you seen Alex?" She asked.

"I cannot say, but I haven't been in the office in about five minutes yet." Connie winked.

"Thanks." Sam went into the office and found Alex sitting at the desk "You shouldn't run off like that."

"And you shouldn't hit me like that." Alex said. Sam knelt down in front of him.

"I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry.' Sam sighed, "Alex, no matter what I say or do, I am your mother. I know it sucks, but you have to listen to what I say. Why did you steal?"

"I don't know." Alex said.  
"Alexander, tell me." Sam said. Alex looked away, "Alex."

"I just....I don't want you to forget me." Alex said looking at her.

"Forget you? Why...Why would I forget you?" Sa, asked.

"Because of Luka and the baby." Alex said, "You have a new family and you don't need me now." Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"Alex, I will always need you. I love you so much." Sam took his hands, "You I love Luka and this baby, but you're my first born and My love for you will never leave...even if you steal CDs. you're my boy."

"Mom, you're not a bitch...sometimes. I'm sorry." He said. Sam smiled softly as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry too." Sam heled him tightly. God, she was so thankful to have this guy. She loved him

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	12. Sex

****

August 27th, 2004

Week 16

Life was a lot better for Sam after her little talk with Alex. It was nice knowing what was going on in her son's head. Okay, it was a little bit scary.

Sam lay in bed staring at her belly. It was growing every day. She had to admit she loved it. She was growing a life inside of her. What was not to love?

"My shift is over at five and I'll pick up some groceries." Luka said putting a tie on.

"Okay. Get milk." Sam said pulling her shirt above her belly, "And some sausage."

"Polish or Italian?" Luka asked watching Sam's eyes grow large.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. Luka rushed to her side. Panic setting in quickly.

"What? Is everything okay?" He asked. Sam began to laughed.

"Perfect." She looked at him. Her eyes were sparkling. "I just felt the baby more."

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes." She chuckled as she took Luka's hands, "See if you can feel it."

"Okay." Luka said putting his hand on her stomach. Sam pressed it firmly.

"There. It happened again." Sam giggled, "It felt like bubbles."

"I didn't feel anything." Luka said.

"Right here." Sam said. Luka shook his head.  
"I don't feel anything." he said. Sam sighed loudly.

"Maybe it was too light to feel on the outside." Sam said. Luka kissed her cheek.

"In a month or so, I'll be able to be it I'm sure." He said.

"Maybe." She sighed sitting up, "Have fun at work."

* * *

Luka stumbled into the house with his arms filled with groceries.

"Help!!" Luka cried. Alex grabbed a few bags.

"Boy, you bought a few groceries." Alex snickered.

"Put them in the kitchen, Boy." Luka chuckled going into the kitchen, "Where's your mother?"

"She was really sick so she took a nap. Been knocked out for three hours." Alex said. Luka sighed softly grabbing a mug to make Sam some tea.

"Did you finish your homework?" Luka asked.

"I haven't even started it." Alex said.

"Well, start it." He told him. Alex gave him a look but grabbed him backpack anyway."

"Why is there homework during the first week of school?" Alex asked.

"Because teachers are evil." Luka said taking the mug out of the microwave, "I'm going to check on your mother."

"Have fun.' Alex rolled his eyes. Luka walked up the stairs and knocked on the door softly.

"Sam?" He walked in and found that she was still snoring. Luka sat the tea down and knelt down be the bedside. He stared at Sam's stomach and kissed it softly. "Hello, Baby. I'm your daddy." Sam began to stir.

"Alex?" She mumbled. Luka sat on the bed.

"It's me." he said. Sam yawned and opened her eyes.

"Did you buy milk?" She stretched. Luka nodded as he lay next to her, "Who were you talking to?"

"The baby. I wanted to make sure he or she knew my voice." He said. Sam smiled softly. Luka was so sweet. She couldn't wait to see the look on Luka's face when he saw the baby for the first time.

September 9th, 3004

Week 18

Luka was so nervous. There was no reason for him to be though. He should be ecstatic. He should be jumping for joy.

"Luka, are you listening to me?" Sam asked. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry. What?" he asked. Sam sighed.

"I asked from your predictions." She said. Luka shrugged.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"I'll bet you five dollars that it's a boy." Sam said. Luka couldn't help but to chuckle.  
"All right. I bet you five dollars that it's a girl." Luka said. Sam smirked.

"Well, we'll see in ten minutes." She said squeezing Luka's hand, "I'm so excited."

"You are?" Luka asked.

"Of course." Sam said, "I'm excited for this whole pregnancy. I'm happy finally." Luka smiled softly at her. It made him happy to hear Sam so happy.

"Sam, I'm ready to see you now." Janet said. Sam jumped out of her seat. Luka laughed as he followed her into the office.

"I'm so excited, Janet." Sam said.  
"I can tell. You're very bouncy." Janet chuckled, "Where's your son?"

"He went over a friend's house." Luka said, "It's just us."

"This is a special time for parents." Janet said. Luka's heart thumped loudly in his chest. his head was singing with joy.

"I'm a parent again." he whispered. Sam smiled at him.

"And a wonderful one at that.' She kissed his hand as she got onto the table.

"Any predictions to what the sex will be?" Janet asked pulling the ultrasound over.

"Well, I bet Luka five bucks that it will be a boy and he bet me five that it'll be a girl." Sam smiled as she laid down.

"Well, we'll see soon." Janet said pulling Sam's shirt above her bump. "How have you been feeling?"

"Great. I have gotten a new boost of energy." Sam said giving Luka the eyes. He knew exactly what she meant. Lately she couldn't seem to get enough sex.

"That's normal for this stage that you're in." Janet said smoothing the gel over Sam's belly, "Are the two of you ready?"

"Yes." Luka said taking Sam's Hand.

"Very well." Janet smiled as she begun the ultrasound. She loved doing this. Especially with coworkers, "All right. There's the spine."

"Looks healthy." Luka mumbled. Janet nodded.

"Very healthy." She said, "and there's the heartbeat."

"Wow." Sam whispered. The baby had changed so much since she saw it last.

"And there are some ovaries." Janet smiled. Luka and Sam froze.

"What?" Luka croaked out.

"You're having a girl." Janet said. Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"A girl?" She whispered.

"A very healthy girl." Janet said. "I would say she was still due January 11th."

"Wow." Luka whispered as Janet cleaned off Sam's belly. "You owe me five dollars." Sam laughed as she sat up. Luka watched tears slid down her face, "You're crying."

"I'm happy." She sniffled.

"Congratulations." Janet said handing photos, "For her baby book."

"Thank you, Dr. Coburn." Sam wiped her eyes.

"You're very welcome." Janet said. Sam wrapped her arms around Luka. He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for making my dreams come true." Luka whispered. Sam never thought she'd be the mother of a little girl, but now she was and it was awesome.

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	13. Fear

****

September 23rd, 2004

Week 20

Sam celebrated her twenty-seventh birthday with having hot sex in the car and on the roof at work. She was so horny it was unbelievable. Sam didn't mind her belly. Lula made her feel sexy. The way he looked at her and the way he touched her made her heart pound.

"Luka, we need to name this baby." Sam said as she plopped down on the couch. Luka looked away from the computer.

"Well, what kind of name are you looking for?" He asked. Sam thought about it. "Nothing frilly. No Emma's or Lillie's or Molly." She said as she rubbed her belly, "If you want a girlie name, male it something I can have a boyish nickname with."

"I was thinking of a Croatian type name." Luka said. He watched Sam wrinkle her nose. He chuckled, "Well how about I pick her middle name and you can pick her first name." Sam nodded.

"I like that idea." She said picking up the baby name book she bought at the store.

"I'll go online." Luka said smiled as he turned back to the computer.

"Tonya...Tony...No." Sam said. Luka chuckled.

"Tony Taggert-Kovac." He said, "Beautiful ring."

"Not really." Sam smiled flipping through the pages.

"Therese...Terry." Sam said.  
"Stop looking in the T section." He said.

"Fine." Sam smiled as she flipped to the C's. She began to go through each name and possible nicknames. Then she saw it. The name seemed to pop off of the page, "I have it."

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"I have my name picked out."

"Oh yeah? Tell me what it is and I'll see if it matched." Sam said. Luka got up and sat down next to her.

"All right." he grinned, "I really like Mariska." Sam took in a deep breath and grinned brightly.

"Oh Luka! That's perfect.' Sam said.

"Tell me our daughter's name." Luka put his hand on her belly.

"Charlotte Mariska Taggert-Kovac." She grinned. "Charlie." Luka looked at the happiness in her face.

"Charlotte is perfect." He said.  
"Really?" Sam asked.

"Really." he kissed her cheek. Wow, that was easy.

* * *

"Alex, hurry up! your pasta is going to get cold." Luka called out.

"I'm coming." Alex ran into the kitchen." I'm surprised that Ma didn't eat all my food." Sam chuckled.

"Don't be a smart-ass." Sam said.  
"Smart-ass or dumb ass...What would you rather?" Alex asked.

"Either." Sam said. Luka sat at the table.

"Enjoy." He said. Sam began to shovel food in her mouth.

"We picked a name." She told her son.

"What is it? Beulah?" Alex asked.

"No." Sam chuckled.

"Ivy?" Alex asked.

"She's not a stripper." Sam said, "She's Charlotte."

"Charlotte? Like the spider." Alex shrugged. "it's okay." Sam and Luka both chuckled.

"Thanks for your input, Boy." Luka said. having a name for the baby felt so wonderful. They couldn't wait for Charlie to come now.

August 7th, 2004

Week 22

__

Luka's heart pounded in his chest. Sweat beaded down his neck as he stared at the different kinds of breads. Something was wrong. he grabbed some bread and ran to the counter.

"Here." He pulled out two bills. The clerk nodded.

"You better hurry up, Luka." he said, "Before it's too late." Luka nodded.

"I'm trying." He whispered running out of the store with the bread tight in his grasp. The streets were utter chaos. Sonja Helgosh ran up to Luka.

"Dr. Kovac! He's bleeding! Silvio needs you!" She sobbed. He shook his head.  
"I...I need to get to my family." he said pushing the woman out of the way. Luka pushed through the crowd of screaming people. he hadn't seen horror like this in a long time.

His lungs began to hurt as he ran down the street. He could only think about the family. Luka's heart stopped when he saw the house. it was no longer a two story home. It was leveled.

"Alex!!! Sam!!!" he screamed, dropping the bread. Luka ran over to the wreckage. He could smell burning rubber and wood. Lula began to throw the boards and pipes.

"Alex!?! Sam! Where are you??" Luka screamed. Then her saw Alex's feet. "Oh God!" he ran over and pulled a board off of him. "Oh god, Alex." Luka grabbed his limp body, "Wake up! Christ! Wake up!"

He knew he wouldn't be waking up. Half of his skull and brain were missing. Luka held Alex tightly as he sobbed into his chest.

"Luk..." A quiet moan came from where the stairs used to be. Luka lay Alex down and kissed him softly.

"I'll be right back." he got up and ran to where he heard Sam's moans. His heart stopped. She was laying in a pool of blood and a giant metal rod was sticking out of her stomach. There was no way the baby could still be alive.

"Luka..." Sam opened her eyes. He knelt down and took her hands, "You're crying."

"I know." he croaked out.

"There was an explosion." Sam said.

"Are you in pain?" Luka kissed her knuckles. She smiled and shook her head.

"No. I feel fine." She said, "Did you get the bread?"

"Yes." Luka began to sob again, "Sam, don't leave me. SOMEBODY!! Call an Ambulance! Someone help my baby!! Help us!!!!"

* * *

"Sam!! Someone help her!! Help!!" Luka screamed in his sleep. Sam sat straight up in bed. She looked around still dazed in her sleep, "Sam!!"

"Baby, I'm right here." Sam shook Luka. he was panting and sweating as he opened his eyes.

"Ambulance..." he mumbled.

"You need an ambulance?" Sam asked. Luka's eyes focused on her.

"You're alive." he threw his arms around her.

"Jeez, Luka, it was just a bad dream.' She said kissing his hair, "What was it about?"

"I was in Croatia, but it was...Chicago. The war...You, Alex, and the baby were all dead." Luka cried softly.

"Sweetheart, we're here and we're okay." Sam said. Luka stared at her as if trying to believe her. She placed his hands on her stomach, "Charlie is right here and she's okay."

"I would die if I lost the three of you." he said.

"You never will loose us." She whispered softly as Luka cluing to her. The dream and his real life were still fresh in his mind. Sam couldn't even comprehend the horror that luka felt and frankly she didn't want to understand.

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	14. Nursery

****

October 19th, 2004

Week 28

Sam had a couple of scares in the past couple of weeks. She had some spotting in her underwear, but it wasn't anything bad. She had to restrict her daily activities. Kerry had put her on desk duty, which Sam didn't really mind. She only had twelve weeks until her due date and she wanted Charlotte baking as long as possible.

She had been banished to the living room all day. Luka and Alex were putting the finishing touches on the nursery. She had no idea what she was going to see. She hadn't been in that room for weeks.

Sam stared at her stomach. She couldn't believe how large it was getting. Her hand caressed the stretched out flesh. A small smile came across her face. God, she was so happy and it scared her. Would her and Luka ever get married? Would they have another child?

"No to all of the above." Sam said as she sat on the couch. She groaned slightly.

"Mom! Come up stairs!" Alex yelled from the top of the stairs. Sam smiled hauling herself back up.

"Is the room done?" She asked.

"You'll just have to come look." Luka said. Sam chuckled.

"It better be." She said making her way to the top.

"Go have a look." Luka and Alex were both grinning from ear to ear. Sam walked to the door. On it was a blue and yellow plaque that read _Charlotte's Room_.

"How cute." Sam opened the door and looked in. She gasped. The room was utterly gorgeous. The top half of the walked were painted in a very light blue. The bottom half of the walls had been wallpapered in yellow and cream coloured strips. Connecting the two styles was a glow in the dark star border. On the far back wall, Charlotte's name was spelled out in stars. "Oh my god! It'...It's gorgeous."

"Go in. look around." Luka urged. Sam's legs wobbled as she went to the wall in front of her to inspect the bookcase.

"See Ma?" Alex flipped on the star lamp on the bookcase. "You can sit in the rocking chair and read to Charlie."

"It's perfect." Sam's finger touched the blue backing on the chair.

"Check out the crib." Luka beamed. Sam turned and saw the round crib was circled in a sparkly sheer curtain.

"Oh!" She walked over to it and opened the curtain. Golden stars hung from the ceiling acting as a mobile. Sam's heart was pounding.

"Look at her closet." Luka opened it and everything looked so neat. "The top bar is for dresses and rompers. The second is for her shirts." Luka pointed everything out. He pointed to a set of drawers; "This one is for her under garments. This drawer is for skirts and pants, and the bottom is for her shoes. I put a basket on top for her hair things."

"Having no dresser gives her more room to play." Alex grinned.

"This is utterly perfect." Sam whispered. She couldn't have pictured a wonderful nursery like this in a million years. Now she couldn't wait for Charlie to come.

November 2nd, 2004

Week 30

Luka felt so tired. He wanted to go home to his family. In five days, he'd be thirty-six. He couldn't believe his life was going so quickly. It made him sad.

"Neela, come here." Luka waved her over.

"Yes, Dr. Kovac." She looked at him.

"Let me give you a riddle and see if you can figure it out." Luka said. Neela stared at him.

"Um...All right." She said.

"Okay. There's a patient with raspy breath sounds. The medstudent orders thousands of dollars of unnecessary tests." Luka said. Neela sighed softly. "What could the medstudent do that coasts the patient only fifty dollars and involves a stethoscope?"

"Listen to the lungs again and prescribe antibiotics?" She asked. Luka smiled.

"Congrats, Neela. Cancel the tests." Luka said, "You're a wonderful doctor in the making, but you think too much. In a lot of cases the answers are right in front of you. Don't think too hard." Neela smiled softly.

"Thank you dr. Kovac." She said walking away. Luka chuckled softly. He liked Neela.

"Luka, you need to come into the ambulance bat." Abby said.  
"Call?" Luka asked. Abby stared at him. "What is it?" She sighed.

"It's Alex." Abby said. Luka's heart stopped. Either something happened at school or his sugar levels did something.

"Shit." Luka bolted out of the ER to the ambulance bay, "Alex!" 

"His Sugar levels were dangerously low." Pam said pulling the gurney out.

"Christ." Luka wobbled with fear. "Did anyone call Sam?"

"No." Pam said. Luka pulled the gurney into the ER.

"His insulin." Luka grabbed his book bag, "Get a blood work up. Call Sam now just tell her I need to see her."

"Okay." Abby whispered walking to the phone. Luka opened up Alex's bag and grabbed a needle.

"Alex, can you hear me?" Luka asked cleaning off a spot on his arm.

"She's on her way." Abby said, "Can I do anything?" Luka shook his head as he injected Alex.

"No, Just...Make Sam wait out there." He said. Abby nodded. There was no need to have her go into labour.

"All right." She said walking out. Luka rubbed Alex's chest.

"Alex, wake up.' he said. Chuny checked his levels.

"It's going up." She said. Luka took in a deep breath.

"Come on, Buddy. Wake up before mom gets here." Luka continued to rub his chest, "Did the school say what happened?" Chuny shook her head.

"just that he passed out during lunch." She said. Luka stared at him.

* * *

Sam waddled into the ER. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. 

"Abby, Where is he?" Sam asked.  
"You should wait out here." Abby said. Sam's mouth fell open.

"Where is he, Abby?" Sam snapped.

"Trauma one." Abby said. Sam was too big to run fast but she made it. She chocked back a sob when she saw her pale baby boy. "Oh god."

"Sam?" Luka stood up. She went to Alex's bedside.

"What are his levels?" She asked.

"Forty-Five." Luka said.

"Why isn't her waking up??" Sam asked rubbing his chest, "Buddy, wake up."

"He's tired." Luka muttered.

"They were supposed to monitor them. I'm going to sure them!" Sam snapped. "I'm going to sue them for not checking."

"All right." Luka said as he took her hands.

"I'm...I'm going to sue them and get him...a watch." Sam said trying not to cry.

"A watch?" Luka asked.

"O-One of th-those watches for diabetics." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "He...He needs...one."

"I know, Baby." Luka wrapped his arms around her. Sam started to cry softly. "Shhh."

"Mom?" A tiny croak escaped from Alex. Sam turned around.

"I'm here, Baby." She took his hand. Luka stood there. he still wasn't used to having a sick child. Jasna and Marko were so healthy. He hoped Charlotte would be healthy.

***

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	15. Hormones

****

November 16th, 2004

Week 32

Sam stared at Alex as Slept. She had been watching him so closely since his sugar level had dropped. She had bought him a watch that monitored his levels so it'd be able to keep an eye when he was out.

"Baby, come to bed." Luka put his hand on her back. "He'll be fine. He's asleep."

"I'm just worried." Sam said.

"You can worry in bed." Luka pulled Sam to their bedroom, "Charlotte could start coming soon so you need to rest all you can."

"I have two months." Sam said taking her shirt off. Luka grinned. He loved how gorgeous she looked pregnant.

"I know but it could happen at any moment." He said putting his hands on her stomach. Charlotte kicked at his hand hard.

"Ow." Sam laughed. "She says daddy is disturbing her sleep."

"Daddy..." Luka whispered. That word excited him. Sam could see. She ran her hands through his hair.

"How do you say Dad in Croatian?" She asked.

"Tata." Luka said. Smiled shivered. Whenever she heard him speak his native tongue, she always did.

"Are you going to teach Charlie Croatian and have secret conversations about me?" Sam asked.

"Of course." He handed her her nightgown. Sam sighed as she put it on.

"How hard is it to have two children?" She asked. Luka chuckled.

"It was great, but only four years separated Jasna and Marko." He said, "She was like Mini mother. I'm sure Alex will be very protective over Charlotte."

"Probably." She said, "was it hard to adjust from one kid to two?"

"It came naturally to me." Luka said. Sam sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"I hope it comes naturally to me." She admitted." Luka smiled.

"It will." He said, "having a little girl is a lot different than a boy."

"I figured that they peed differently." Sam said. Luka laughed.

"It's a whole lot different. Jasna was very girlie girl. She was a daddy's girl and whiney."

"Alex wasn't Whiney." Sam said.

"Charlotte may be a tomboy. Who knows." Luka shrugged.

"I hope so." Sam smiled, "How do you feel about having sex with a very pregnant woman?"

"I feel great about it." he said, "In fact, I enjoy having sex period."

"I'm sure you do." Sam chuckled, "I think I may be too big to do it the regular way."

"Yeah you are." Luka said, "What ever way is more comfortable for you."

"All right." Sam stood up and pushed Luka back against the mattress. he chuckled softly.

"I really enjoy your heightened sexual craving." Luka said. She chuckled as she pulled his pants down.

"Look at that little solider." Sam smiled softly.

"He's saluting you." Luka said running his hands through her hair. "I love you so much, Sam." She smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him softly. Every time she heard those words, her heart soared. They made her feel complete.

November 30th, 2004

Week 34

Christmas was coming up and the spirit could already be felt throughout the house. Alex was on his best behaviour. Sam was so thankful because she was so uncomfortable with this pregnancy.

"Mom, I'm leaving." Alex said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"All right." Sam wobbled down the stairs, "behave. Don't get in trouble."

"I'll try not to." he chuckled as he left. Sam groaned as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Luka?" She called out.

"Cleaning." he said throwing laundry into the dryer. Sam smiled.

"I may keep you around if you keep that up.." Sam said. Luka flashed her a smile that made her heart soar.

"Well, good." he said setting the timer. "I'm going you make roast beef for dinner tonight."

"Sounds delish..." Sam said "And what about dessert?"

"What do you want?" He asked. A smile came across her face.

"Well, how about some cheesecake...drizzled with some strawberries." Sam said with a groan.

"I can do that." he said rubbing her belly, "Up for a little fun?" Sam giggled softly.  
"I'm always up for that." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. Tonight was going to be a wonderful night. Good dinner, great dessert, and hot sex. Luka's tongue gently caressed her bottom lip. It caused Sam's body to shiver. Every touch on every part of her body heated up when Luka touched it.

"I love you so much/" he mumbled. A soft beeping noise came from the kitchen table. Luka glanced and saw it was his pager. He groaned loudly.

"No. They don't want you." Sam whimpered. He reached over and picked his pager up.

"911." He said. Sam pulled away, "I'm sorry. We can do this another night."  
"right..." Sam mumbled. Luka kissed the top of her head.

"I promise." He said grabbing his jacket.

Luka ran into the ER. He saw things were getting set up for a mas-cas.

"What's coming in?" Luka asked.

"Fifteen car pile up." Malik said. Luka put his lab coat on.

"ETA?" He asked.

"Now." Malik threw him a yellow cover jacket. Pickman burst through the doors with a gurney.  
"What have we got?" Luka asked her.  
"Fifteen-year-old male. He was crushed at the scene. BP 100/50." Pickman said, "he arrested once in the bus."

"What's his name?" Luka asked.

"James Edward." Doris said. "Mother DOA."

"All right. On my count. One...Two...Three." They moved James onto the bed. Luka rubbed His chest, "James, can you hear me?"

"His pupils are fixed." Neela said.

"Take him. Be careful of his chords." Luka said. Neela took in DEEP BREATH. He looked at the boy's legs as he felt around his stomach. "Abby, call ortho and tell them we're bringing James up."

"All right." Abby went to the phone.

"His belly is hard." Luka looked at Neela, "Looks good."

"Thanks." She said.

"I want you to follow him upstairs. Make sure he gets in the OR all right?" Luka asked as he put the saftey rails up.

"Okay." Neela said. Luka walked out of the trauma room. The ER was filled with people. So much for trying to get some Sam loving. This would be an all nighter.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	16. Scars

****

December 14th, 2004

Week 36

The end was near. Everyone in the house was anxious. Was Charlotte going to be a Christmas baby? New years baby, or actually wait until her due date? The bets were on.

"How does this look?" Alex asked standing back from the tree. Sam smiled.

"It looks beautiful, Buddy." Sam rubbed her belly. She had been sitting on the couch watching Luka and Alex decorate the tree.

"You ready for the lights?" Luka asked.

"Wait." Alex got onto the couch. Sam wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "Okay."

"Here we go." Luka flipped the lights on. Red and green blared from the tree. Luka sat down next to Sam.

"It's beautiful." She said. Zombie stood in front of the tree staring.

"Come here, Boy." Alex patted the seat besides him. Zombie jumped up.

"This time next year, we'll have a little girl to help with tree decorating." Luka said looking at Sam. She had tears in her eyes, "You're crying."

"I'm happy." She laughed softly wiping her eyes.  
"Pregnancy hormones." Alex muttered.  
"Among other things," She said. "Go get your Pjs on." Alex rolled his eyes and went to get his nightclothes on ,"I never thought I this would happen."

"What?" Luka asked. Sam took in a deep breath.

"I never thought I'd be happy and content with my life." Sam said. Luka smiled as he kissed her temper.

"Did I aid you in that?" Luka asked. Sam chuckled.

"You've changed my life, Luka. You don't even know the magnitude of it." She told him.

"I think I have an idea." He said. Sam shook his head.

"No you don't." Sam said, "I was so alone for so long. I thought it'd be Alex and I for the rest of our lives. I lever thought I could love or have another baby." Luka smiled.

"Everything that you just said is how O felt for so many years." Luka said, "When my family died, I thought it was wrong to love again and it took almost a decade to realize it was okay to move on."

"And look whom you moved in with." She said.

"A wonderful and gorgeous human being." Luka said rubbing her shoulder. She smiled slightly.

"I guess we're two similar people huh?" Sam asked. Luka nodded.

"Two misguided souls finding comfort in each other." Luka said. Sam chuckled softly. he was completely right, "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes. just don't hurt my feelings." She said.

"Never." Luka said, "Well...Are you completely against marriage?" Sam stared at him,.

"No I'm not.' Sam said, "I'm just...I guess...I'm afraid of it."

"Marriage is wonderful." Luka told her.

"I guess I'm just nervous of the responsibilities." She said.

"Whatever." He chuckled.

"Why? Is that a proposal?" Sa, asked.

"If you want it to be." Luka said. Sam looked at him. This man wasn't James. She had to remind herself that. Here and Luka were in a serious relationship and had a child together. She smiled.

"In due time." She cuddled into him and stared at the Christmas tree. God, what did she do to get such a wonderful life? She was extremely thankful.

December 28th, 2004

Week 38

Alex pushed his new ten speed bike back onto the porch. God, he had been totally spoiled this Christmas. He wasn't complaining though. Now that his family had some money, life was better.

"Oh father dear." Alex called out. Luka chucked.

"Don't wake your mother." Luka said, "How was the bike ride?"

"Great. I skidded down the hill and flipped over the handlebars." Alex said with a smile. Luka stared at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I skinned my knee." he said.

"Let me look at it." Luka told him.

"Yes, Dr. Kovac." he said jumping up on the washer. Luka saw it was a little more than a skinned knee.

"Look at this, boy." Luka groaned.

"You think it'll scar?" Alex asked.

"It's a possibility." Luka said as he got the first aide kit.

"Cool." Alex smiled.

"Your mom won't be happy if that happened." Luka said getting the bottle of peroxide out. "Okay this is going to sting."

"Go for it." Alex gritted his teeth. Luka poured some peroxide on it. Alex jumped.

"I'm sorry." Luka said.

"It's okay." Alex said as Luka cleaned the wound.  
"I take it that you were wearing your helmet." He said.

"My skull is still in one piece." Alex knocked on it.

"Don't be a smart-ass." Luka said dressing the wound.

"Do you miss them?" Alex asked.

"Who?" Luka asked as he finished.

"Marko and Jasna." Alex said. Luka looked at the boy.

"Every single day.' he said.

"I thought so." Alex said, "If you and mom get married can I call them my brother and sister?" Luka smiled.

"Of course you can." Luka said. Alex grinned off of the washer.

"Maybe we can visit Croatia sometime." Alex said. Luka's heart leapt. Visiting Croatia...he would rather go back to the Congo.. His demons were in Croatia.

"Maybe when Charlotte gets a little older. it's a very long flight." Luka said.

"Okay, I'm going sledding." He said.

"Be careful." Luka said as Alex ran out.

"What is he being careful about?" Sam asked as she waddled into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing. he skinned his knee." Luka said.

"Badly?" Same eased herself into a chair.

"Not really..." he said, "he wants to go to Croatia."

"Not anytime soon I hope." Sam said.

"I told him we need to wait a few years." Luka said massaging Sam's feet. She groaned.

"Can you imagine a newborn on a flight like that?" She asked.

"no." he said, "is it all right if I invite my brother over. I would like to introduce him to my new family."

"Knock yourself out." Sam closed her eyes. it'd be nice for her to meet Luka's family. It'd be interesting to see how Luka interacts with them. Maybe someday.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	17. A New Life

****

January 11th, 2005

Week 40

Sam stared at the ceiling. Her whole body ached. She grunted as she pulled her body out of bed. She looked at the clock. It was already eleven. Alex was at school and Luka wasn't due home for another three hours. Zombie scratched at the door.

"It looks like it's just us, Boy." Sam waddled down the stairs. She was still tired after twelve hours of sleep. "Do you need to go outside?" She opened the back door. Zombie bounded out. The phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Samantha, it's me." Sam's eyes widened.

"Steven James..." The last think she needed today was her ex dicking around with her, "What do you want?"

"I put the child support check in the mail today." He said.

"Wow." Sam said, "You're a wonderfully changed man."

"Don't be a bitch." James said.

"Don't be a bitch? Come off it James." Sam rubbed her belly.

"Where's my son?" James asked. Sam laughed.

"I like how you think you had something to do with brining him up." She said. She heard James groan loudly, "Do you even know that Alex is getting a little sister?"

"You're pregnant?" James asked.

"Yes and this time the man stuck around." Sam said.

"Well whoopee. You spread your legs and a man stayed." James laughed, "You showed him how fucking slutty you really are."

"You goddamn asshole!! Why don't you-" Sam stopped short in mid-sentence. A contraction tore through her body. She felt a warm liquid run down her legs, "My water broke." She hung up the phone. This was it.

11:15 am

Luka scrubbed his face. If her had another huge trauma, he was going to scream.

"Luka!" Sam walked into the ER. He looked at her startled.

"Sam, what on earth are you doing here?" Luka kissed her forehead.

"My water broke." She said. Luka's eyes widened.

"Contractions?" He grabbed a wheelchair.

"Ten minutes apart." Sam smiled as she sat down, "I took the EL here."

"Christ, Sam." He began to push her to the elevator. He was shaking. This was it. The baby was coming.

"I had to get here some way." Sam said.

"You should have called an ambulance." He said.

"I'm fine." Sam chuckled. Luka shook his head as they made their way to the maternity ward. "Can you believe this?"

"That Charlotte is coming?" Luka asked. "No this pregnant has gone by way too quickly."

"Not for me." Luka said going to the admit desk. "Hey, where's Dr. Coburn? Samantha Taggert is due today. Her water broke and her contraction was ten minutes apart." Luka said.

"All right." Gina smiled, "Room four is free. Let me set you all up."

"Great." Sam groaned, "Call Alex's school."

"Don't worry. I'll get everything all situated." Luka said going into the room, "it's nice."

"It's a room." Sam said as Luka helped her into bed.

"But it's the room we're going to have a baby in." Luka said. Sam smiled softly.

"She's really coming." She whispered. Her baby was coming finally. She was in shock.

1:27 pm

Sam moaned loudly as she sat up in bed. Luka rubbed her back wishing he could take away her pain.

"Oh god." Sam whimpered, "Oh god."

"You're doing fine." Luka said.

"Oh fuck off!" She groaned laying down. Luka smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" Luka asked. Sam gave him a nasty look. he would have dropped dead if looks killed.

"I want this baby out." She said.

"Soon, Sam." Luka said. She began to groan.

"Not soon enough." She said rubbing her stomach. "I forgot how much this hurt."

"You're doing great." Luka insisted.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again.' Sam said thinking about this morning, "I was talking to James when I went into labour."

"James? What did he want?" Luka asked. he hated dealing with an Ex.

"He wanted to tell me that he put the child support check in the mail.' She said.

"How noble of him." Luka chuckled. Sam laughed.

"I know. Right?" She smiled, "I wish he made more of an effort."

"He's not the type to make one." Luka said. "I'm a good dad to Alex."

"The very best." Sam whispered.

4:17 pm

Luka scrubbed his eyes. His excitement had worn off and he just wanted Charlotte here. he knew that was how Sam felt as well.

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked as she walked into the room.

"In pain." Sam smield weakly, "I wish I could start pushing." Janet laughed.

"Let me examine you first." She said putting her plastic gloves on.

"Great." Sam mumbled.

"How was your first labour?" Janet asked.

"It went okay. seventeen hours with no epidural." She winced.

"Do you want an epidural?" Janet asked.

"I want to try not to get one." She said. Janet pulled away.

"All right." Janet took her gloves off, "You're five centimeters. You're well on your way."

"Five to go." Luka smiled.

"How are your contractions?" Janet asked.

"Five minutes apart and forty-five seconds long." Luka said to the doctor.

"And...very painful." Sa grunted as one tore through her body. Luka took her hand. "Breath." Janet said putting her hand on Sam's stomach.

"God." Sam moaned.

"You're doing fine." Luka told her.

"He's right." Janet said as She watched Sam begin to relax.

"It hurts too much to be fine." Sam whimpered. Janet chuckled.

"I know it does." She said, "I'll check on you in a few hours. if anything changes, have me paged."

"Thank you, Dr Coburn." Luka said kissing the top of Sam's head. Janet left the room.

"Five centimeters." Sam whispered. Luka chuckled.  
"Charlotte..." he smiled touching her belly, "I love you."

"Charlie loves you too.' Sam said.

6:30 pm

Luka opened the door quietly. He peered in. his heart began to race. It always did this. Luka stared at the cross that hung above the altar.

"Hey." he mumbled walking down the aisle. Luka glanced around him. Thank god no one was here. Luka knelt down in one of the pews.

"I um...I want to thank you for giving me another daughter." Luka said, "I'm nervous and scared. Let this labour go all right. Keep Sam and Charlotte safe please."

He couldn't believe he was praying. he had to though. he wanted to make sure everything was going to go well.

"Danjiela, I hope...I hope you're happy for me. I've not forgotten you...never." Luka wiped his eyes.

"Marko...Jasna, I will always always love you." he whispered, "You were my firsts. no matter how many children Sam and I have...You will never be replaced."

Luka whispered the Lord's prayer and then he stood up. Luka took in a deep breath. He had to compose himself. he wiped his eyes as he walked into the hallway.

"Luka!!!" Alex ran down he hallway, "Is Charlie here??"

"No." Luka chuckled softly, "but it should happen anytime soon."

"Cool." Alex said walking with Luka, "Why were you in the chapel?'

"I was praying for a safe and easy labour." Luka said.

"I've never prayed before should I?" Alex asked. Luka smiled softly.

"Do what your heart says." Luka said. Alex nodded as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm going to be a great brother." Alex said.

"You already are." he said.

"Yeah but I'm going to teach Charlie how to play baseball and swim." Alex said. Luka chuckled.  
"What is left for me to teach her?" he asked.

"The boring stuff.' Alex shrugged. "Reading, math, crap." Luka laughed.

"Gee. Thanks." He said ruffling the child's hair.

9:45 pm

Alex sat by his mother's bedside playing cards. Sam smiled.

"You should sleep, Buddy." Sam aid. Alex shook his head.

"I'm going to wait until Charlotte comes." Alex told her.

"okay, buddy." Sam said, "Do you want to be in the room when I push?" Alex wrinkled his nose.  
"No. I'll wait in the waiting room." Alex said.

"Thank god." Sam chuckled. Abby knocked on the door.

"I came to check on you guys." Abby held up a bag, "And I figured Alex would love some McDonald's for dinner."

"Thanks!" Alex grabbed the bag and ran out of the room. Sam smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Abby said glancing at the monitors, "Heart rate seems fine." Sam nodded.

"Yeah. She's perfect." She said.

"Good." Abby said, "And you?"

"I'm fine." Sam said.

"Good. Like I said, I just wanted to check on you guys.' Abby said, "I'm happy for you guys. Luka deserves to be happy. He's lucky." Sam smiled weakly.

"I'm the lucky one." Sam admitted.

"I'm glad you think so." Abby said, "I um..I should get back downstairs."

"Come see the baby when she comes." Sam aid. Abby nodded.

"I'll be sure to." She said, "I hope everything foes well." Abby gave a quick wave and left. Sam laid there and shook her head.

11:10 pm

Luka rubbed Sam's back. her contractions were two minutes apart and one minutes long. She barely had time to breathe.

"Janet will be here in a moment." Luka said. Sam moaned loudly.

"I need to push." She gasped.

"You need to wait.' he said.

"I cant!" Sam snapped

"here I am.' Janet chuckled as she walked into the room.

"Thank god." Sam moaned.

"How are you feeling?: She asked.

"I....need...to...push." Sam groaned as another contraction tore through her body. Janet lifted the sheet an dnodded.

"You certainly are ready." Janet said, "Start pushing."

"Good!" She grabbed Luka's hand. He squeezed it.

"Hush, Baby." Luka urged. Sam obeyed as she stared at the picture on the wall. "That's it." She exhaled.

"Oh God." She panted. Luka wiped her forehead, "I forgot this sucked."

"You're doing fine." Janet said getting down between her legs, "I want you to bear down and push all you can."

"Gladly." She growled. Luka's pulse was racing as he watched Sam push.

"Wonderful." Janet said, "You're crowning.

"Good!!" She moaned.

"I love you, Baby." Luka whispered.

"One really good push and her head will be out." Janet told her.

"I can't." Sam whispered.

"Yes you can." Luka said, "Push for me." Sam took in a deep breath. She could do this. Sam began to push as hard as she could.

"That's it. Whoa, girl." Janet chuckled, "Stop pushing. She going to shoot right out."

"Good." Sam whimpered.

"You're doing so well." Luka cried, "Your doing it."

"Shit!!" She cried out.

"That's it, Sam." Janet said, "Push once more." Sam pushed hard as she felt the end was near and it was. She gave one final push and the baby slid into Janet's hands. "Clamp. you have a wonderful baby girl." Sam looked down panting.

"Oh god. So quick. Oh god." She cried softly. Luka's entire body was shaking as he watched the baby being put on Sam's chest. "Oh my god! you're beautiful!" Sam kissed her tiny black curls.

"Sh-She's really here." Luka whispered. Tears streamed down his face.

"Does she have a name?" Janet asked as she washed up.

"Charlotte Mariska Taggert-Kovac." Luka said. He looked at the happiness on Sam's face. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I love you, Luka." Sam cried softly. Luka kiss her head and then Charlotte's head.

"I'm so...I'm so happy, Sam. I want to do right by you. I want to be the best dad to Alex and Charlotte." he said in tears. Joy was finally in his life, "I want to marry you, Sam. I want it all.' Sam laughed softly as the nurse took Charlotte to wash her up.

"Okay." Sam smiled, "I want that too. I want to marry you too." She leaned up and kissed his softly. A new baby and a marriage proposal. Life was perfect.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	18. The Ring

****

January 25th, 2005

It was utterly amazing. Charlotte was the best baby Luka or Sam had ever seen. She ate when she was supposed to. She slept when she needed to. She didn't cry much. Alex was in love with her. He thought Charlotte was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"She produces way too much laundry already." Sam said throwing a basket of Charlotte's clothes into the wash, "She's only two weeks old and she's already a clothes horse."

"It'd help if Mommy didn't change her every five seconds." Luka chuckled gently brushing Charlotte's dark curls with her baby brush. Sam gave him a look.

"Precious isn't she?" She asked. Luka nodded.

"Of course. Where's her jacket?" Luka asked her. Sam shrugged.

"Living room I think." She said, "Why? Are you taking her out?"

"I'm taking the two of you out." he told her, "We're buying an engagement ring." Sam laughed looking at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Luka nodded.

"Of course I am." he said walking into the living room. he found Charlotte's purple jacket on the floor, "That is if you still want to get married."

"I do." Sam followed him, "I just...a ring."

"Women usually get rings when they become engaged." Luka said putting the jacket on.

"Okay okay." Sam chuckled putting her own jacket on.

Sam was growing increasingly nervous as they looked at the jewelry in the store. She had never been ring shopping before. It made her want to vomit.

"Do you see anything you like?" Luka asked. Sam stared at him blankly. He chuckled, "Nervous?"

"Just...Just a tad." Sam said as Charlotte began to fuss.

"Okay." Luka chuckled nodded over to a chair, "Go sit over there, feed her, and I'll pick a ring out."

"Thanks." Sam smiled weakly.

"What's your ring size?" Luka asked.

"Seven." Sam sat down in the chair and put a receiving blanket over her shoulder to cover up her feeding Charlotte. Sam winced, "You have a good suckage." Sam watched Luka look at rings. He looked so excited to be doing this.

"I'll take that one. " Luka pointed into the case. Sam looked up.

"What one?" She asked.

"No." Luka chuckled. Sam pouted as she watched The cashier box up the ring. She sighed, wanting to see what he picked out.

"Fine." She said getting up, "Can we go though? I'm getting arm cramps."

"Sure." Luka said opening the stroller back up. Sam laid the baby in with a smile.  
"She's gorgeous." She said.

"Well, i know where she gets her looks from.' Luka kissed the top of Sam's head and then opened the door for her. She pushed the stroller out into the cold.

"I can't wait for summer." Sam said, "I hate the weather."

"Me too." Luka told her as they walked down the street, "We need to get married in the warmth."

"We're not engaged yet." Sam said.

"When I give you this we will be." Luka finally took out the ring from his pocket. Sam stopped.

"Can I finally look at it?" She asked him. Luka nodded.

"iw as for real when I proposed to you in the delivery room. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. i never thought I would be able to take anyone as a wife, but I met you. I love you, Samantha." Luka said opening up the box. Sam's jaw dropped. The ring was gorgeous. It had to be a two caret diamonds with a diamond band.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "That's...huge."

"It's only a fraction of how much I love you." Luka slid it onto her finger. it fit perfect. "Will you marry me?" Sam nodded.  
"You know I will. " Sam smiled kissing Luka softly. God, that ring was perfect and now Sam couldn't wait to be someone's wife.

February 4th, 2005

Everyone loved Sam's ring. Sam loved showing it off. She was proud to be marrying Luka. Alex was so excited to actually see a ring on his mother's finger.

"I can't believe the size of that thing." Abby stared at Sam's ring. She blushed deeply.

"It's not that big…" Sam said glancing at her finger.

"It's not that big?" She asked. "Yes it is. You should be proud to have a rock like that."

"I am…" Sam said picking up one of her charts. She quickly walked off. She knew what Abby and Luka once had. She knew what they once had was gone, but she was still uncomfortable. "I need to go check an IV." She smiled weakly and quickly walked off. Sometimes she hated being here. She wished she was a stay at home mother, but then again, Sam knew she would get restless. "Mr. Smith, how are you doing?"

"Good now that you're here." The old man said.

"Oh you flatter me so much." Sam winked checking his IV. The old man chuckled.

"Men are suppose to flatter lovely young women." he said to her, "Are you going to take his name?" Sam glanced at him.

"Who?" She asked. Mr. Smith chuckled.

"When you get married, are you going to take your husband's name?" He asked her. Sam froze for a second. Would she take Luka's last name? Samantha Kovac. That did sound nice.

"Oh Probably." Sam chuckled. "That's what girls do nowadays don't they?"

"I think so." Mr. Smith smiled, "I wish you luck. Being married is the most amazing thing in the world."

"Thank you. I can't wait to take the plunge." Sam chuckled, "I'll be back later to check on you okay?"

"I'll be looking forward to it." He said. Sam chuckled walking back to the admit desk. She picked up the phone and dialed the house number.

"Kovac residence." Alex answered the phone.  
"Hey, Buddy." Sam smiled.  
"hey. When are you coming home?" Alex asked.

"Later. Is Luka there?" She asked.  
"Yeah, hold on." Alex put the phone down. She could hear Alex screaming for Luka. She chuckled.

"Hello?" Luka picked the phone up.  
"Hello, Sexy." Sam said, "What are you wearing?"

"A thong." Luka chuckled, "What are you wearing?"

"Edible panties." Sam whispered. Luka groaned.

"Daddy likes." he said.

"Good." Sam said, "How's Charlie?"

"She's asleep." Luka told her, "She was a little fussy earlier, but she's good now."

"Babies, They're always good when they're asleep." Sam said. Luka smiled.  
"That they are." he said. "So, how does everyone like your ring?" Sam could not help but to laugh loudly.

"They are amazed with it." Sam said, "Everyone loves it."

"Are they amazed that someone like me would get it?" he asked.

"I think they're amazed you gave it to someone like me." Sam chuckled. She heard Luka groan on the other end. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you did." Luka said, "I think you're an amazing woman."

"Well, thank you." Sam could not help but to blush slightly.

"Sam, your guy is coding." Chuny called out. Sam looked up and saw Abby running into Mr. Smith's room.

"Oh shit." Sam dropped the phone and ran into his room. "Oh god, Mr. Smith." She grabbed the crash cart.

"Charge to one-fifty." Abby said opening up his gown. Sam handed her the paddles and turned the machine up. "Clear." She placed the paddles on his chest. The body jumped.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Two hundred." Abby said. Sam quickly turned it on. "Clear."

"Clear." Sam whispered. The body jumped again, "Nothing."

"Push an epi." Abby said.  
"He's so old." Sam said pulling out a drawer. The heart monitor beeped louder. Abby looked at it.

"Shut it off." She said, "Does he have any family?"  
"Not that I know of…" Sam said.  
"Okay, time of death twenty fifty-four." Abby said taking her gloves off, "You can handle it?"

"Yeah.." Sam whispered cleaning off his chest. Just a few minutes ago this man had been wishing her all the luck in the world, but now...Now he was dead.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	19. Charlotte

March 1st, 2005

The bed was so warm. Sam felt safe wrapped up in her downy blanket. She never wanted to leave it. She didn't see the point…except when Charlotte was screaming. Sam glanced at Luka and sighed. There was no way he was getting up to get her. Reluctantly, Sam slid out of bed. She shivered as she ran into the nursery.

"Mom is here to save the day." Sam picked up her screaming child. Charlotte immediately quieted down. "Ah, you rat." She rubbed her daughter's back as she walked back into the bedroom. Sam slid into bed with Charlotte. Luka stirred.

"I'll get her." He mumbled. Sam chuckled.

"I have her already." She said. Luka rolled over with one eyes open. He watched Sam as she began to breastfeed her.  
"Very sexy." He said.

"Oh shut up." Sam said stroking Charlotte's back, "It's freezing out there, Luka. I don't think our heat is working again." He groaned loudly.  
"We just got that fixed." Luka sat up, "I'll go look."

"Thanks." Sam said caressing Charlotte's back. Luka shivered as he got out of the warm bed. He slid his feet into his slippers and wrapped up in his robe. Luka walked down the stairs and looked at the thermostat. It wasn't on. He tapped it as if he was trying to bring It to life.

"Shit." He growled.

"Don't swear." Alex chuckled going into the kitchen. Luka looked at him.

"There's no need to be up. It's cold." he said.

"I'm making hot chocolate." Alex said. Luka smiled following his future step-son. "Does mom want some?"

"Oh probably." Luka said, "how long have you been up?"

"An hour." Alex said, "How come the heat is out?"

"I guess the man upstairs wants all of us to snuggle together." Luka said watching him fill up three mugs of water and pop them into the microwave.

"If we can watch a cool movie I have no problem." Alex said. Zombie barked at Luka.  
"Hush. The girls are trying to relax." he grabbed a biscuit out of the cupboard and tossed it to Zombie.

"Mom can pick." Luka said picking up his cup of hot chocolate, "Come on. I'm about to freeze." Alex and Luka walked upstairs.

"I made hot chocolate." Alex said.

"You're a lifesaver." Sam said sitting up, "What's the thermostat doing?"

"Nothing." Luka chuckled as he crawled into bed. He set his mug down and picked Charlotte up. Alex crawled into bed between them. Sam wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders.

"I thought you'd be too old to snuggle with me." Sam said.

"I'm looking for warmth, Man." Alex smirked. Sam ruffled his hair. She loved this. She loved having her entire family snuggled in bed with her at arms length…Even Zombie.

March 8th, 2005

Sam didn't want to go back to work. She wanted to hold Charlotte all day long, but bills had to be paid. She had Alex's birthday to pay for.

"Come on, Sweetheart." Sam cradled Charlotte to her chest as she walked into the ER trying to balance her purse and diaper bag. "Abby, help." Abby chuckled rushing over to her. She grabbed the falling diaper bag.

"Are you back?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"Finally." She said. Abby stared at Charlotte.  
"Hello, Gorgeous." Abby smiled stroking the baby's cheek, "You look so much like daddy."

"Scary isn't it?" Sam chuckled, "Every day Charlie looks more and more like him."  
"There are worse people she could look at." Abby said, "You guys did a good job."

"Thanks." Sam smiled taking the diaper bag from Abby, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Oooooh!" Chuny ran up to them, "Let me see little Chica." Sam laughed handing Charlotte to Chuny. "Hello there. God, she's so beautiful."

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

"This yours?" Ray walked up to them. Sam chuckled with a nod.

"Yeah, mine and Luka's." She said. Ray looked Charlotte over.

"She's kind of cute." Ray looked at Abby and winked at her. He walked away.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask." Abby said leaving the girls.

"You really are lucky, Sam." Chuny said handing Charlotte back over.

"Thanks." Sam walked down the hallway hoping to doge more people. It was ridiculous how much of a magnet babies were. Sam ran up the stairs, glad no one was stopping her.

"Hey there!" Susan stepped off of the elevator. Sam groaned and turned around.

"Hey, Susan." She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Cosmo in her arms. Two mothers and two babies, Sam could handle this. "Hey, Mo. He's gotten big."

"He's crawling and standing and being a holy terror." Susan said as the ladies walked to the daycare, "How are you enjoying motherhood?"

"It's fantastic. Charlie is so different than Alex." She said.

"I understand. Cosmo is so different than Suzie was." Susan laughed walking into the day car. "Who knows, maybe we'll be in-laws one day."

"Cosmo will have competition with Henry." Sam nodded over to Kerry who was talking with Henry.

"Hmmm…" Susan frowned, "Cosmo and Charlie are better looking together. Maybe Henry will be Charlie's second marriage."

"Or maybe Henry and Cosmo will be the couple." Sam winked playfully putting Charlotte into the baby swing.

"Ohh. You're evil." Susan laughed. Sam sighed deeply staring at Charlotte. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, "I hate to leave her though."

"Luka will be off in a few hours to pick her up." Susan said putting Cosmo down to play with Henry. "She'll be fine until then."

"I know…I'm only a page away if anything happens." Sam was reluctant to turn away from her daughter.

"Exactly." Susan grabbed Sam's elbow and tugged her out of the daycare. "Charlie has a lot of people around her and to play with."

"I know." Sam said pressing the elevator button. She hated the thought of leaving Charlotte, but she knew she had to. She didn't want a clingy whiney child and that's what would happen if she held her twenty-four-seven. Sam could do this…

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join 


	20. Barfbuckets

March 15th, 2005

Tomorrow Alex would be eleven years old. Sam had no idea what she was doing for it yet. Last year's birthday had been tough so Sam wanted to do something special. Alex had changed so much since then.

"Do you think Chelsea will let us go to the Autopsy room?" Sam asked. Luka let out a loud laugh as he put Charlotte's bottles in the kitchen sink.

"Let's not give him an autopsy for his birthday." Luka said.

"I don't know what to do." Sam frowned.

"Have you thought about asking him?" Luka asked, "It's that simple."

"Not with Alex." Sam said as Alex walked in.

"Son, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Luka asked scooping Charlotte up. Alex thought for a moment.  
"Can the four of us go out for dinner?" He asked.

"Dinner?" Sam arched her eyebrow. "At Denny's?"

"No." Alex rolled his eyes, "Somewhere fancy. Somewhere where we need to dress up for. Like…Dibella's or Le mere."

"Expensive places." Luka chuckled, "Will you put on a suit?"

"Yup." He grabbed an apple from the basket from the kitchen table. Sam stared at him in disbelief. "Charlie can wear the purple frilly dress I bought her."

"Okay." Sam said, "We'll go there."

"Cool. Can I go to Jake's?" Alex asked. Sam nodded.

"Call me when you get there." Sam called after her son. In an instant, he was gone. Sam sighed deeply as she sat in front of Charlotte. The baby cooed softly. Sam touched her cheek.  
"Are you okay?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, I'm just….I can't believe Charlie is getting so big." She said. Luka nodded.

"She's a baby. Babies do that." Luka said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I know. Alex grew fast." She said, "It was amazing when he was potty trained, but sad. He didn't need me as much. I mean, I know he really does and that's just in my head. But it's just…well..,"

"I know." Luka smiled, "When Jasna and Marko were trained, it was like an end of an era."

"Exactly." She said. Charlotte grabbed Sam's hand and began to coo. "So, Alex wants to do the fancy thing tomorrow. If he has the wear a suit, you need to wear a suit too."

"I don't think so." Luka said. Sam looked at him and laughed.

"It's Alex's birthday and we're going out." She said, "He's dressing up, I'm dressing up, Charlie is dressing up, and so Luka is dressing up."

"Just because I love him, I will do it." Luka said looking at Sam, "I've been thinking about something….Our wedding and family." Sam stood back up and looked at him.

"Good or bad?" She asked. Luka chuckled.

"Good. At least for me." He said, "Would Steven oppose me adopting Alex?"

"Wow." She said. That was a big step. They ere getting married and had a daughter together. "I don't know what he would say. He might put up some resistance, but he may surprise us. I don't have a problem with it, but it's something you should discuss with Alex. He's content on having you as his stepfather. I don't know how he would feel about you being his father." Luka nodded.

"I understand and I agree." He said.

"Cool." Sam smiled looking at Charlotte, "it's wild. We're a real family."

"We will be for the rest of our lives." Luka said. It was so wild to think that for Sam. It still felt strange to stay in one place and feeling so happy. Maybe this was what it felt like being a grownup.

March 22nd, 2005

Alex thought the idea of Luka adopting him was the best thing since sliced bread. Sure he loved his real dad, but having a dad with him every day would be even more cool.

"Is your mom getting married to that guy?" Jake asked. Alex nodded.

"His name is Luka." He said.

"When? They already had a baby." Jake said. Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not really sure." He said kicking a rock across the street.

"I need to go. See ya!" Jake ran down the street to his house. Alex climbed up the steps to his house. He could hear Charlotte crying. He sighed and walked in. The house was a mess. Did anyone do anything while he was gone?

"Mom? Dad?" Alex called out.

"I'm up here." Luka yelled from the nursery. Alex tossed his book bag on the group and jogged up the stairs. Charlotte was screaming her head off. Luka was pacing back and forth.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"My fever won't go down and Charlotte wont stop crying." Luka said. Alex sighed as he walked over to his little sister.

"She can tell you're upset and that's upsetting her." Alex informed Luka.

"I am aware of that." He said. Alex picked Charlotte up and began to bounce her.

"Go lay down." Alex commanded. Luka didn't fight. He walked to his bedroom. Alex smiled at Charlotte as she began to calm down. He kissed her dark hair, "Daddy is sick so you need to be good." He had bounced her, Charlotte's eyes grew heavy. Soon, the baby was snoring. Alex carefully laid her in her crib. He tip toed to his parents rooms where he saw Luka laying in bed with a thermometer Alex took it out of his mouth, "Its 103."

"That's high." Luka mumbled. Alex shook his head and walked into the bathroom. Adults acted like children when they were sick. He pulled out the bottle of Nightquil and grabbed a glass of water. He walked back into the bedroom.

"Sit up." Alex said.

"I don't like that stuff." Luka mumbled.

"I don't care. Mom wont be home for another five hours so this is the best you're getting." Alex poured a cupful of nightquil for Luka, "Here's some water for afterwards."

"Thanks." Luka mumbled. He grumbled something in Croatian as he drank the medicine. His body quivered and he drank the water.

"Now Lay down. If Charlotte cries, leave her. I will get her." Alex shook his head as he left the room.

* * *

Sam walked down the stairs shaking her head. She smiled at her son as she sat on the couch.

"You did a really good job today, Alex." Sam said.

"Does that mean I get a raise in my allowance?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"A small one." She said, "Luka didn't even tell me he was sick. You took care of him and Charlotte. She's been fed and her diaper is clean."

"Those are rank." Alex moaned.

"Yes they are." Sam chuckled, "You're going to make a wonderful doctor someday."

"Medical examiner." Alex told her.

"They still need to go through the same training as regular doctors." Sam informed her son, "But I'm very proud of you."

"As you should be." Alex chuckled. Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek. It was nice to know that if trouble happened, Alex would step up to the plate. That let Sam know she was raising him right.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	21. Chapter 21

**April 15th, 2005**

**Luka and Sam stared at the china in front of them. They had spent all day looking for plates for their wedding any theyjust couldnt find one that they liked. Luka liked the gold ones. Sam liked to blue ones.**

"**This is ridiculous." Sam sighed deeply.**

"**What's ridicoulous?" Luka asked. Sam waved her arms over the plates.**

"**All of this. Why cant we jut go to city hall and get married?" She asked him, "All this hoopla is overwhelming."**

"**Hoopla?" Luka cocked his eyebrow. Sam smiled gently.**

"**Hoopla is like big deal to the extreme." She said. Luka nodded.**

"**You don't want your weddin to be a big deal?" He asked her.**

"**I do but...its getting too much." Sam sighed deeply. Luka glanced around them and walked closer.**

"**Are you telling me that you don't want to marry me?" Ahe whispered.** **Sam's eyes widened.**

"**What? No no." Sam ran her hand through her hair. "I want to marry you more than anything, but it's just...I don't want a big wedding."**

"**You don't?" Luka asked.**

"**No I don't." Sam said, "Cant we plan a small one for our back yard this spring?" Luka reached out and touched her cheek.**

"**If that's what you want." Luka said, "So you really want to get married this spring?" Sam thought for a moment.**

"**May 20th." She chuckled.**

"**That'll give us a month." Luka said, "Even a back yard wedding requires planning."**

"**I think a month will be fine." Sam said taking Luka's hand, "let's get out of here. We don't need china. Just flwoers."**

"**Just flowers." luka said. If this is what Sam wanted then this was what Sam was going to get. **

"**Are sunflowers wrong for a wedding?" Sam asked.**

"**I like sunflwoers so if you mean for our wedding, I don't think theyre wrong." Luka smiled. Yes...anything that Sam wanted...**

**

* * *

Sam closed the door to Charlotte's nursery and walked to Alex's room. She peeked in and smiled.**

"**Lights off, hon." She said.**

"**One more chapter." Alex said looking up from his book. She glanced at the clock.**

"**One more chapter or eleven clock. Which ever comes first." She said.**

"**Thank you." Alex said glancing back down at his book.**

"**Good Night."** **Sam closed his door and walked to her room. She sighed when she walked in, "he can't put that book down."**

"**It's good for him to be reading." Luka said.**

"**I know." Sam said looking at Luka, who was reading. She laughed, "Like father, like son." Luka closed his book and smiled.**

"**Is that so wrong?" He asked. Sam shook her head.**

"**I think it's great, but I want to do something." She said. Luka cocked his eyebrow.**

"**What do you want to do at 10:30 at night?" He asked her. Sam leaned over and turned their radio on. Volume low of course.**

"**I want tohave some fun. We've had a stressful week." She began to sway her hips along with the beat of the musioc as her fingers began to slowly unbuttoned her blouse.**

"**What are you doing?" Luka grinned.**

"**Stripping." She said shrugging her shirt off.**

"**Nice." Luka said as he watched Sam beging to peel away all ehr clothes. This was nice. This was really nice. It wasn't everyday that a beautiful woman stripped for him.**

"**I thought you'd like this."** **Sam said as she threw her bra off. Every since getting pregnant this time, Sam had a pair of nice boobs. Luka loved them. "We're going to have plenty of fun tonight." She crawled onto the bed. Luka grabbed her by the waist and pulled her ontop of him. Oh yes, a little naked wrestling never hurt anyone.**

**April 30th 2005 **

**They had handed out wedding invations to everyone in the ER and besides the, Sam and Luka couldn't think who else to invite. Every with a small wedding, there was stresses.**

"**Chuny, can I speak with you for a moment?" Sam asked. **

"**Sure." Chuny smiled as they walked into the lounge, "Is there something wrong?"**

"**No nothing is wrong." Sam said to the nurse, "I need to ask you something."**

"**No, I won't marry you." She said. Sam chuckled.**

"**No, I don't want to marry you either." Sam tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor. There would be too much to it since it's a small wedding. If you don't want to do it then I understand."**

"**No no." Chuny grinned brightly, "I would love to be your maid of honor."**

"**Really?" Sam asked.**

"**That means Iget to throw you a bacholerette party." Chuny chuckled, "I'll be happy to do it. Do you like strippers?"**

"**Strippers are great." Sam laughed.**

**

* * *

Luka stood in front of the phone dialing the long number. He always hated dialing out of the country.**

"**Bon Jour...Ah...Dr. Carter, s'il vous plait...Merci." Luka leaned against the wall. It sounded like it was busy over there.**

"**John Carter." He said as he picked up the phone.**

"**John, It's Luka." He said. He could hear John laughing.**

"**Hey there. How are you doing?" John asked.**

"**Oh, I'm doing great. Did you hear about Sam and I?" Luka asked.**

"**Congrats on the new baby. I saw a picture. She's utterly gorgeous." John said. Luka beamed with pride.**

"**She is, Man." Luka said, "I know you are probably busy, but when are you comingback to the states for a visit?"**

"**Well, I'm coming next month to pick up some supplies and settle some things with Joshua. Why?" John asked.**

"**Well, Sam and I are getting married on May 20th and I would love for you to be my best man." Luka said. John began to laugh again.**

"**I'll be there." He said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."**

"**Really?" Luka grinned.**

"**Really. I promise." John said, "Would it be okay if I brought Kem?"**

"**You two are cool?" Luka asked.**

"**Yeah we'r egetting there." John said, "We're going to start over again. Friendship and all of that."**

"**That's wonderful." Luka said.**

"**Look, I need to go. It just got really busy in here." john said.**

"**Okay, Man, I'll see you next month." Luka said as he hung up the phone. Everything was falling into place. It was wonderful.**

**

* * *

Sam walked into the house, throwing her purse onto the floor.**

"**Mommy is home." She said walking into the livingroom. Luka sat on the couch bouncing Charlotte.**

"**Mommy." Luka said. Sam scooped Charlotte up and kissed her cheeks.**

"**Where's Alex?" Sam asked.**

"**Up stairs doing his homework.: Luka said, "I have good news."**

"**Me too." Sam said, "I asked Chuny to be my maid of honor and she accepted."**

"**That's great." Luka smiled.**

"**What's your news?" Sam asked.**

"**John is going to be my best man." Luka said. Sam sat down next to him.**

"**Wow! Thats great." Sam said, "So everything is falling into place."**

"**Yup. Everything is falling into place." Luka leaned over and kissed her temple. Everything was falling into place and it felt wonderful. Luka had a brand new family and he knew it was right where his life should be. Danijela would be proud o fhim.**

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


End file.
